Booking Danno
by peanut2lb
Summary: Steve races against time when Danny is stuck in prison with Hesse and Kishimoto. But the only problem is Steve is stuck under his truck.  Second story in my King of the Palace Series. Steve and Danny Whumpage.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Here is a teaser to my 2nd story of King of the Palace Series. Not necessary to have read K.O.P.

The character of Lauren Sanders belongs to me (who on earth would want her?) LOL

Disclaimer: Don't own them just having fun.

He had not flinched when they slapped the cuffs onto his wrists, nor had he be bothered by the idea of HPD lock-up. But prison was a whole different ballgame. There were hardened criminals in prison, some of which he had put there. He could only imagine what was going to happen once he met up with some of them. The term _bitch _and whipping boy came to mind. It was just his luck that the Governor was out of town and could not be reached. To boot his Rambo wanna be partner was God knows where playing the role of Super Seal.

And where was he? He was stuck wearing a bright orange jump suit. Orange was definitely not his color.

He felt his stomach muscle's clinch slightly as the van pulled into the receiving center at Hawala State Penitentiary. Stay cool he told himself. Chin will find a way to get you out. I mean how long could he be expected to stay in here? He was being railroaded after all. And it was only just a matter of time before someone sane realized that right? Oh wait. Save for Chin, Kono, Grace and himself there weren't sane people in this pineapple infested hell-hole.


	2. Chapter 2

**King of the Palace Recap**: Danny is captured and tortured by a deranged SEAL, Tom Doherty, who just happens to have connections to Steve. After rescuing his partner and killing Doherty, Steve is abducted by a malicious Admiral who brainwashed Tom Doherty and made to believe that he needs to return to the fleet in order to find justice for his fallen Navy colleague. The entire team worries as Steve prepares to leave the island in order to complete his quest. A special liaison to the Governor and NCIS, Navy Chief Lauren Sanders, emerges into Steve and Danny's lives, watching their every move and hiding the fact that she is Doherty's sister. Is she out for justice or revenge?

* * *

**Prologue**

**Takes place 6 weeks after Danny is rescued from Doherty**.

Steve woke up and stared at the ceiling. Nothing but four white padded walls surrounded him. Everything in the room was white. White, White, White. The sheets were white. The railing to the bed was white. Even his hospital patient type uniform was white. It was like something out of a movie.

He really shouldn't be surprised though. Planting himself inside a psychiatric ward of a naval hospital without back-up probably wasn't the best idea he'd ever had but it was necessary if he wanted to find doctor who was involved in brainwashing his former teammate, Tom Doherty.

To Steve his quest was simple. Doherty had been a good man who had been turned into a bad man, by a truly evil man, Admiral Johnson, who prided himself in turning others into killing machines. Doherty in turn had hurt Danny which prompted Steve to have kill Tom, which prompted Johnson to try and turn Steve.

However, Johnson's plan had not worked, at least not to the full extent. Rather than turning Steve into a homicidal maniac, it made him determined to find all of those involved in harming his former teammate. If he could prove that Doherty had been turned insane against his will then the fallen SEAL could still be buried with honors and his family could find peace.

Again to Steve it seemed simple, save for the fact he had no back-up. The idea to go in without back-up had seemed like a reasonable one at the time with Danny being on the mend. After all, Steve was doing this for him as much as he was doing it for Doherty so why should he involve Danny? The man had already been hurt to point where he nearly didn't survive. Nope, he was certain he had done the right thing. Though maybe he could have let Chin know his plans.

Now stuck inside a mental ward, Steve was gathering information on the doctor who had 'treated' Tom.

His plan was to show Dr. David Kritz that he was part of Johnson's last plan to conquer the Taliban, hopefully persuading the man to continue Johnson's quest. Nothing out of the ordinary had come up yet though save for the fact that Steve had managed to get himself restrained after he had attacked an orderly. Drugs were part of the normal routine as were group session therapy for post traumatic stress.

He'd hoped to prove himself crazy enough to earn some one on one time with Kritz by mimicking all of Doherty's actions. A friend at the pentagon had managed to set Steve up with a file stating that he taken a leave of absence from his command at Five-0 and had gone on a homicidal rage. It contained incidents of everything that Johnson had wanted him to do including a trip back to Afghanistan where he supposedly attacked a group of innocent people he had thought to be the leaders of a group of suicide bombers.

Yes, he had planned everything perfectly except for the back-up.

A nurse dressed in white came in and gave him a shot. Steve hated the shots. Pills he could deal with because they were easy to get rid of and just play the part. But shots, there was nothing he could do about those. They messed with his mind, turning him into a zombie. He was helpless with nothing to do but lie there and wait until his own rational conscious thought returned.

To top everything off his nose itched and he had no way to scratch it.

Damn, he wished he had back-up.

* * *

**Danny's Apartment**

Dressed in her khaki uniform, Navy Chief Petty officer, Lauren Sanders knocked on the door to Danny's studio and waited. When no answer came she averted her eyes checking to see if anyone was around. Certain the coast was clear Lauren jimmied the lock and made her way inside.

Now breaking and entering wasn't usually her style but today was different. She was eager for information. It now been several weeks, since Danny's partner had left five-0 to go off on a quest to clear her half-brother's name and all she had managed to get from Williams was that his partner was away.

The bug she had planted in Danny's apartment had gotten her essentially nothing except to learn that Danny Williams was a creature of habit. Up every morning by 7 and out the door by 8 for either physical therapy or an appointment with the department shrink. Then it was home by 10 for reruns of Chips and the A-Team. By noon it was out to lunch for a 99 cent heart attack in a bag. By 2 it was calling Governor Jameson to remind her that he was fit to return to duty only to have her remind him that he couldn't come back until his partner did. By 3 he was ready for a nap brought on by boredom and by 5 he was out the door to join to Chin-Ho Kelly for happy hour and to shoot the breeze about the cases he wished he were working. 6pm brought on another meal in a bag or some sort of delivery. Either one it wasn't healthy.

By 7 he was calling McGarrett to leave a message that said I hate you, I really hate you. But as far as Lauren could tell there was never any response. This she had to wonder to about. McGarrett was obviously either in a bind or choosing to ignore his partner. Given the information she had just learned from a contact she suspected he was in some sort of trouble.

Weekends were different though. That was when Danny spent time with his daughter, Grace forcing Lauren to listen to his conversations with her for hours. Not that she had to, it was because she wanted to. In her book, Danny Williams was the perfect part time Dad. He was loving and attentive in a way that Lauren wished her own father had been. He was the perfect fantasy of the type of man she wanted for her own children, should she ever have any.

Too bad things weren't different, Lauren sighed picking up a photo of Danny and Grace. Aside from Danny's annoying personality he really would make someone a great husband should they have the gumption to put up with his non-stop jabbering and arrogant attitude.

She had just set the picture down when she heard a car door slam from outside. Gazing at the clock she noted that it was 10 minutes to 10. Damn, he was home early. Spinning around, Lauren quickly realized she had nowhere to go save for maybe out a bathroom window and even at that she was still on the second floor.

Time for plan B, she would tell Danny what she had learned about McGarrett and hoped she earned his trust. Besides, she really had no other choice. What other explanation could she give for suddenly showing up at his place of residence?

Standing with her hands behind her back, Lauren waited for him to come through the door. She listened as he inserted the key into the lock and then paused when he found the door was not secure. Predictable, he knew something was up.

Slowly, Lauren put up her hands when he pushed opened the door, revealing a trained weapon. "Don't shoot, detective. It's just me."

Danny's pale eyes narrowed as he kept his weapon intact. He didn't trust Lauren. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I have some information as to your partners whereabouts."

Danny lowered his weapon, letting it rest at his side. "So you have to break in? You couldn't just call me?"

"The door was unlocked." Lauren lied. "Besides, I thought it was best if we spoke in person."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"I have reason to believe that Commander McGarrett has checked himself into a naval psychiatric treatment facility in San Diego."

Danny's brows rose up slightly on his forehead displaying an impressive set of wrinkles. "We'll it's about time. Steve really needs professional help."

"Help?" Lauren looked at him confused. "You think McGarrett seriously checked himself in because he's unstable?"

"If he didn't then he should." Danny returned setting his weapon on the kitchen counter. "Do you know what this guy has put me through? Every time we're together my chances for surviving until the following day get slimmer and slimmer. If you ask me, Steve is just as crazy as that maniac Doherty."

Lauren felt her jaw clinch at the mention of her half brother's name. _Tom was not a maniac!_ She seethed silently as Danny went to the frig and pulled out a bottle of water. Lauren waited until he came around the counter before processing her thought.

"I believe that McGarrett is trying to go after the doctor responsible for treating Tom Doherty. It's stands to reason that the doctor may have working with Johnson."

"Good," Danny said taking a long swig from the water bottle. "Like I said, maybe while Steve's there he'll learn a thing or about how normal people act."

Lauren looked at him perplexed. "Doesn't this bother you?"

Danny set the water bottle on the counter next to his gun and palmed the Formica. "Look, McGarrett needs help, that's a given but he's also my partner and I respect his wishes. Now, not that it's any of your business but he told me before he left that he did not want me to become involved in this quest or whatever he calls it to clear Doherty's name. And for the record, I don't want the guys name cleared, I'd rather spit on his grave than to think that anything good could have ever come out him. But it's Steve's wish so I'm just going along with what he wants."

_Oh the line about spitting on her brother's grave was going to cost you, Danny Williams Lauren promised silently. _

"But what if he's in trouble?" Lauren countered earning a shrug.

"McGarrett's a big boy, I'm sure he can get himself out."

"Could you?" Lauren paused for a moment making certain she had Danny's full attention. "Could you have gotten yourself out of your office that day?"

Damn, Lauren had struck a chord with that one. Of course she already knew the answer to that. Danny was half-dead when Steve finally managed to put Doherty down and pull him out from that hell hole.

Rubbing his chin, Danny supposed he owed Steve a little more than just respecting his wishes. He owed him the fact that he would not listen to his order to stay out of it, even though he did not believe in what his partner was trying to do.

"Fine, where is he?"

* * *

Despite the fact that Danny had to sit next to Lauren, the flight to San Diego had been tolerable. It was sure a heck of a lot shorter than the one he'd taken from New Jersey to Hawaii that was for sure. His only complaint was the landing and what it did to his ears. Damn, he hated that feeling when he felt like his ears needed to pop and wouldn't.

"Gum?" Lauren offered when she noticed him trying to yawn.

"Yeah, thanks," Danny said taking a stick of gum from her outstretched palm. "Do you have any aspirin?" he asked pinching the bridge of his nose. He wasn't sure why it was but whenever he flew he got a headache.

"Sure."

He hated to admit it but he was going to be slightly indebted to Lauren for this. Gum and aspirin? Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. Not that he would trust her mind you but just maybe he could let his guard down a little. "How far is it to the naval hospital from here?"

"About twenty minutes depending on traffic," Lauren answered as they stood to deboard the plane.

During the cab ride to the hospital Danny said nothing until they started to pass Qualcomm Stadium. "You know the one thing I really miss about living on the mainland?"

_Pause_

"Baseball. I used to love going to Yankee Stadium with my Dad and brother, take in a game, eat a hot dog. It's an all American past time and it's something that Hawaii does not honor. That should be a crime."

Lauren smiled at him. "They just don't have enough people to fill a stadium, save for the Aloha Bowl." The cab veered off the exit, leading to the hospital. "We're here."

Once inside, they quickly made their way to the desk in the psychiatric ward where Danny promptly pulled his badge and a picture of his partner. "Excuse me; I'm detective Danny Williams, from Five-0. Is this man a patient here?"

"Five what?" The nurse behind the desk glared at his badge, prompting Lauren to roll her eyes.

"You're badge isn't good here, detective." She said smartly pulling out her own, "But mine is good everywhere."

"Mine is good everywhere," Danny mimicked in a snarky voice as Lauren snatched the picture from his hand.

"NCIS. This is lieutenant commander, Steve McGarrett." Lauren stated pushing the picture into the woman's face." We have reason to believe that he may be a patient here"

"You have a warrant?" the woman asked concerned about confidentiality.

Of course, Lauren had a warrant, or at least she had something that looked like a warrant. "He may have checked himself in under another name."

"Let me check," the nurse typed the name in pulling up a list of hits. "Nope, he's registered under his own name. Says here he voluntarily checked himself in a couple of weeks ago and he's under the care of Dr. Kritz. You should find him in room 226."

Then nurse then pressed a button, allowing them admittance to the ward.

"Kritz, that's Doherty's doctor," Danny said, as they walked down the corridor. "I read it in Doherty's file."

"You actually read Tom Doherty's file?" Lauren snorted, "I'm impressed."

"Hey it's good to understand everything you can about the person who tried to kill you." Danny returned as they turned the corner.

"And what did you learn about Doherty by reading his file."

"That he's as psycho as Steve." Danny shot back, not realizing the ramifications his comments were having on Lauren. "Only difference is Steve uses his insanity to fight bad guys."

"Bastard, I'll show you psycho." Lauren ground silently as they found their way into Steve's room.

Steve was lying on his back, his head tilted to the side, staring at the walls.

"Hey, super seal. C'mon get up, rise and shine. It's time to go home," Danny coaxed touching his partner's leg.

Steve didn't even flinch. He just kept right on staring forcing Danny to move to the head of the bed where he started waving a hand in his partner's face. "Listen to me Steven. I just flew a couple thousand miles to get you out of here so if you're putting on an act…"

"He's not putting on act," Lauren comment, scanning over the chart. "He's been heavily drugged. Say's here he attacked an orderly. That's why they have him restrained."

"Why am I not surprised?" Danny rubbed his forehead. He did not want this to be the case. He wanted to get his partner up and go home, so that he could go back to the job he loved. "All right since you are the one with all of the connections what do we have to do to get him out of here?"

Lauren thought for a moment. "Well, he checked himself in so it stands to reason that he should be able to check himself out, if he can prove he's mentally stable."

Danny looked at his partner. Steve was actually drooling now. There was no way he was going to be able to prove anything. "He's cationic," Danny said, deciding to call the Governor and hope that she could get him out. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number he'd come accustom to dialing every day since he'd gotten out of the hospital.

"This is Danny Williams for Governor Jameson, "Danny waited for a moment while he was put on hold. "What do mean the Governor doesn't want to talk to me? Tell her its official business!"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Give me the phone!"

"What? No!" Danny drew his arm back, holding the phone protectively.

"If you want to get your partner out of here give me the damn phone!" Lauren growled holding out her hand.

Danny reluctantly put his phone into her hand and watched with narrowed eyes as Lauren managed to sweet talk the assistant and the Governor. "Yes, Governor. It's Lauren. We have a situation here involving Steve McGarrett and I'm afraid I'm going to need you to pull some strings. Yes, Ma'am. Yes, detective Williams is here with me.

Danny's eyes widened at the mention of his name.

"Yes Ma'am." Lauren grinned as she ended the call. "I'll be sure to tell him."

"What was that all about?"

Lauren's grin grew wider. "The Governor wanted me to remind you that you are supposed to be at home resting and not to bother calling her until McGarrett is fit to return to work."

"What kind of hold do you have on her?" Danny retorted as Lauren continued to smirk.

"You mean other than the fact that she handpicked me for your case or the fact that she trusts me implicitly?"

Biting down on his lip, Danny let out a sigh. "There's something about you. I don't know what it is but when I find out I'm going to bring you down like a ton of bricks."

"You do that." Lauren goaded. "But just know that if you try. This ton of bricks will come crashing down on your head!" She waited a minute, gauging Danny's reaction. "Oh and by the way, since Steve seems to be out of commission. You're going to have to be the one to bring in Kritz."

Bring in the doctor who worked on the guy that tortured him so they could clear Doherty's name? No way. That was simply asking too much. That was Steve's job and Danny didn't want any part of it.

"What if I refuse?"

"Then, I'll call the Governor and tell her you don't know how to play hard ball." Lauren threatened.

* * *

**2 days later.**

It was just Danny's luck that he had been stuck in the middle seat between Steve and Lauren on the flight home. Five hours stuck between the two of them was going to be sure hell. He had tried to change his seat but it seemed that there were no other seats available. He even offered to pay more for first class. He even tried to bride the flight attendant to let him sit in her emergency seat but nothing worked. He was stuck.

"Can I have your peanuts?" Steve asked watching Danny's face darken.

"No"

"Why?" Steve asked just to be annoying. He knew Danny was pissed at him over having to arrest Kritz.

"Why?" Danny repeated. "Because, I want my peanuts that's why!"

Steve nodded slightly. "How about your cookies?"

"NO, Steven you can't have my cookies!"

"Why?"

"Because, I hate you that's why!"

Steve bobbed his head. "You hate me? Can I ask…"

Danny threw up a hand of silence. He could not handle Steve asking him 'why' "Don't say it! Do not say it!"

"Ok," Steve looked at his partner wide eyed. "But it's not my fault you had to arrest Kritz."

"Not your fault? Not your fault?" Danny repeated again for emphasis. "Whose fault is it?"

"Yours," Steve replied.

"My fault? How is it my fault exactly?"

"It's your fault because I asked you to stay out of it, Danny." Steve said in earnest.

Danny nodded sticking out his lower lip. Steve had a point. He had asked him to stay out of it. "Well, I was planning on staying out it until the Governor's new BFF here showed up and told me you were in trouble!"

Steve's brow crinkled. "I wasn't in trouble."

"Oh yeah?" Danny challenged. "Then why were you drooling when we found you?"

"Because, I was playing a part," Steve answered vowing never to admit that he really did need Danny's assistance. He did feel badly about the fact that Danny had become involved but now that Kritz was behind bars he hoped that they would both be able to return back to their lives and the team.

"I hate you." Danny quipped." You know that? Right?"

"Yeah, I know that." Steve grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Just so you know, the teaser that I posted in chapter 1, takes place in the middle of the story. Sorry for the confusion, it was just meant to spark interest. This chapter will explain why Danny gets arrested. Thanks to those who have read, reviewed and put this story on alert.

3 months later…

The Set-Up

Weapon ready, McGarrett stood outside the designated warehouse waiting for his partner. The two were set up to perform a sting on a couple local drug dealers. Steve won the coin toss, opting to provide back-up while Danny negotiated a deal, with Kono being eye candy. Holding his position, Steve could only watch as the dealer grew impatient.

"Chin, where the hell is Danny?" McGarrett growled into his mouth piece.

Safely nestled in a van across the street, Chin started pecking away at his keyboard. "I'm putting a trace on his phone and car now."

Sensing they were going to have to abort, McGarrett lowered is weapon muttering a string of curses attached to his partner's name. They'd worked this case for three months and now thanks to Danny's tardiness it had been blown all to hell.

Not that Steve should be surprised. Danny had been slipping up for a while now. His encounter with Tom Doherty had changed him and not for the better. While Steve had taken time off to work through his demons (aka hunting down everyone involved) Danny had not. Sure, he'd done everything that Governor Jameson asked in order to be able to come back to work but deep down he was still angry.

And it was all Steve's fault. Not that he could expect Danny to understand. Who would understand? Danny had been held hostage in his office by a man Steve knew, an ex-colleague. Then there was the fact that Steve chose to go off on his own to try and clear Doherty's name. Yeah…Danny was pissed about that. He thought it was best to just let the sleeping psychopaths die.

To top everything off being at the office made Danny nervous, in fact he avoided HQ whenever he could citing he always had something else he was working on (which was true Danny never actually avoided his work he just preferred to do it somewhere else).

* * *

**Turtle Bay Hotel  
**  
The Waikiki Hawaiian marching band was giving a performance of a life time. Unfortunately, it was in Danny William's head. The pounding was unbearable it was like someone had taken a baseball bat to his forehead. Delicate eye lids refused to open because of the light. Damn, that morning sun! The Hawaiian sun was evil and he did his best to avoid it, but this morning no matter how hard he tried he could not escape it. Even through the darkness of closed eye lids it found its way in.

His tongue and throat felt thick, like someone had forced him to eat cotton balls, which was entirely possible, considering he had been with Lauren last night. Coincidently, she had been at the bar where he had chosen to take in a pre-season game between the Yankee's and the White Sox. Lauren of course had come in wearing a trademark White Sox hat. He should have run screaming the moment he saw her but he didn't. Instead they sat together sharing drinks and enjoying the game.

Danny didn't particularly like Lauren. There was just something about her that always managed to trip his super spidery sense. A Navy Chief working under NCIS, Lauren was rotten to the core. Something with that chick just didn't add up.

However she was from the East Coast and he had allowed himself to become vulnerable to that.

He shifted on the mattress and groaned. Everything hurt. But why? He hadn't had that much to drink last night or had he? Two beers, maybe three? Tequila always messed him up, this he knew but he couldn't remember having any. Not unless Lauren had found a way to slip it to him. Maybe she had slipped something into his drink? Damn that evil bitch.

He blindly groaned for the end table that should be there but it wasn't. It was further away than what he remembered. Fewer things scared Danny Williams than waking up in unfamiliar surroundings. Forcing his eyes open, he had to face the grim reality that he was not at his apartment.

Tossing the sheets aside, Danny came to the conclusion that he was half naked. The question was why? He hoped that he hadn't done anything with Lauren. Though it was the only logical explanation the thought of sleeping with Lauren made his stomach roll.

Crap! What time was it? As he became more aware of his situation he had the distinct feeling that he was late for something... His heart began to hammer as he sat up, scrambling for his phone. No...no...no! Where the hell was it? Jumping out bed, he scrambled for his clothes. If God was good to him he wouldn't be late for the sting! He couldn't be late. Not today.

* * *

McGarrett flung the back door of the van open, angry dark blue eyes blazing toward Chin."Well?"

Gazing at two set of maps, Chin pinpointed two possible locations. "According to the GPS, the Camaro is somewhere in the vicinity of Kalipoua."

"Danny's at the beach?" Kono questioned knowing that he never went to beach unless he was wanted a surfing lesson or Grace begged him. It was common knowledge that Danny hated the beach.

McGarrett crossed his arms over his chest. "What about his phone?"

"Nothing," Chin answered looking at one of the maps. "He must have it turned off."

McGarrett ran a hand of frustration through his hair. This wasn't like his partner. Something must have happened. Either that or Danny had really lost it. "Kono come with me. We're going out to Kalipoua"

* * *

Lauren? Danny called her name. No answer. Check the shower. Nope not there either. Thank God! The last thing he wanted to do was to confront her.

Quick movements made his stomach flip flop. I_ will not get sick, I will not get sick_. he willed as he pulled on his pants. One shoe...now where was the other? Under the bed maybe? Down on all fours, he reached under the bed frame, discovering not only his shoe but his phone! Forgetting his discomfort, Danny bolted upward. Big mistake... The quick movement made his face flush and his skin sweat...damn his gag reflex was kicking in! Slow deep breaths he told himself. Slow and deep.

Regaining control he quickly finished dressing and grabbed his wallet. It was then looked down at his phone realizing that it had been turned off. Powering it on, he saw that he had 6 missed calls from McGarrett.

CRAP!

6 missed calls and an hour late. Visions of a demotion along with a pounding from Steve and Chin danced in his head. How on Earth was he ever going to explain this? I mean it looked like... but he hadn't. Had he? Not intentionally! Maybe he could lie, say something happen to Grace? The thought crossed his mind as he opened the door coming face to face with a big burley Hawaiian about the size of Kamekona.

Danny's eyes widened in surprise unprepared for came next.

The man barreled his fist into Danny's midsection so hard that the detective was certain he was going to cough up a lung. Curling in on himself, Danny started to wheeze.

"Where is Kristy!" the man demanded.

"I don't know anyone named Kristy!"

"Liar!" the man countered with a right cross to Danny's jaw, sending the jersey native sprawling backwards onto the floor. "You contracted her last night!"

"I didn't contract anybody!" Danny yelped as the large Hawaiian picked him up and slammed him against the wall, his head connecting solidly with the plaster.

"My girls always come back on time!"

"Look buddy, I don't what you are talking about! I didn't hire any girl!" Nope, if Danny wanted sex he could get it on his own. Lauren had obviously been living proof of that even though she appeared to be nowhere in sight.

The man grabbed Danny by the throat pinning him to the wall. "You paid cash!" he man hissed drawing back his fist.

What? The most Danny had, had on him last night was a twenty. Oh God this guy was going to hit him again. Thinking fast, Danny did the only thing he could.

"I'M A COP!" he shouted just as the fist was about to come in contact with his nose.

A cop? The man's face turned red, enticing him to knock Danny into oblivion. Releasing the detective, he watched as Danny's limp body slid to the floor. The Jersey native had blood pouring down his face onto the front of his shirt.

"That should be enough to earn my pay," the man quipped, leaving Danny to fend for himself.

* * *

**Kalipoua**

Lauren sat on the hood of the silver Camaro enjoying the smell of the ocean and the morning sun. Hawaii in the winter was so much better than the harsh winter of the East Coast. Not that she'd ever been there mind you. For the life of her, she couldn't imagine why Danny Williams hated it here so much. He could be so stubborn especially when it came to change.

She had felt bad about the way things had gone down last night, but deep down she knew it for his own good. Danny needed a break, a chance to unwind and she just happen to be the perfect person to make that happen. One Percocet, two Vicodin and a couple of beers, and he was a new man. Oh sure, he'd be furious with her for slipping him a mickey if he ever figured it out and if he did she pretty much hated him anyway. The odds of them ever running into each other again in a social setting where slim to nil.

Being the last person to actually see her brother alive she held him partly responsible for his death. It may have been McGarrett's or Kalakaua's bullet that killed him but it had been Danny Williams's presence that day at the Palace that ultimately lead Tom to his demise. That sometimes messed with Lauren's head. There were some days when she just wanted to be close to Danny so that she could be close to her brother and then there were other days when she wanted to drive a stake right through his sarcastic heart. Yes, she was certain that by any psychiatrist's book, she was certifiable. But she didn't care. She was just as much a victim of Admiral Johnson as her brother and Steve McGarrett. The only difference being Johnson had never laid a hand on her.

However Danny Williams would not be so lucky if she had her way. Johnson might be dead but Lauren had spent a year researching everything that her brother had been through. And now to prove a point she would make sure that Danny understood that Tom had not been a monster. That's why she had slipped the mickey in his drink. She wanted him to become aware that it was possible to perform certain actions without actually knowing what you were doing or why.

Speaking of the Jersey detective, he'd probably just be waking up by now and no doubt would be missing his car. Lauren had been half surprised that he wasn't in it but she had to wonder what it was doing out here in the middle of the work day.

Spotting McGarrett and Kalakaua coming up the walk, she slid off the hood and whistled for her partner. "Harris, they're here."

Special Agent Frank Harris stepped up to her side, greeting McGarrett. "Commander McGarrett, I'm special Agent Frank Harris, NCIS"

Steve looked at the man perplexed. "What's NCIS doing here?"

"We got an anonymous tip about a missing sailor. The caller told us to look for this car."

"Where's your partner McGarrett?" Lauren asked. "This is his car isn't it?"

Steve ranked a hand through his hair. He didn't like where this was going but he knew he couldn't outright lie, not with Danny actually missing. "I don't know he hasn't checked in yet."

"Interesting," Lauren groaned, although she fully knew the reason why.

Kono circled around the car, inspecting the exterior as she went along. Long scrapes of missing paint marred the passenger's side near the back bumper and a taillight was out. Moving towards the trunk, the rookie discovered an all too familiar red splotch. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Hey boss, come take a look at this. I think we've got blood."

Steve felt his stomach flip flop as he moved around the vehicle. He hoped to God that the blood didn't belong to Danny. "Let's open the trunk."

Steve's heart began to pound as Kono padded around to the driver's side and popped the latch. Horror struck them all as inside the trunk lay the body of an Asian-American woman in her late twenties, a bullet wound blossoming from her chest. The dead woman was dressed in cocktail dress that was to die for accenting her long slender legs, save for the bullet wound she was simply flawless.

"That's our missing sailor, Kristy Yamamuri, petty officer 3rd class." Harris said, recognizing the woman from her service photo. "She disappeared a little over a week ago."

"And now she's dead in the back of Danny's car." Steve added, as the pit in his stomach started to grow. Things had just gone from bad to worse. He knew how this looked especially with Danny missing.

Harris looked at Lauren and then back at Steve. "I think you'd better find your partner. He's got some explaining to do."

"Are you kidding me?" Steve started to lunge at the man only to have Kono latch onto his bicep. "Danny did not do this!" he yelled pointing at the body. "There is no way in hell!"

"No one is saying he did." Lauren commented, "But you have to admit it does look a little suspicious, especially considering that a SEAL was killed in his office just a couple of months ago."

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Steve roared, nostrils flaring as his cell phone started to play a familiar ring tone.

"McGarrett," he growled, stepping away from the car so that the agents wouldn't pick up on the fact that it was Danny.

"Hey Steve…somethin' weird's going on…"

Steve immediately noticed a hinge in Danny's voice. It reflected that he was tired, groggy and in some sort of pain. "Where are you?"

"I don't know," Danny swallowed sounding as if he were fighting to stay conscious.

"WELL, THINK DANNO! " Steve returned a little more harshly than he meant to. "Look at your surroundings. What do you see?"

"A hotel room," Danny groaned.

"Good…good," Steve coaxed looking out at the ocean, "Look for a monogram or stationary."

Silence loomed for a several seconds until Danny's voice came back on the line. "Turtle Bay"

Turtle Bay? That was a good 25 minutes from Kalipoua. "Just hang tight, I'll be right there."

* * *

By the time Steve and Kono arrived at the hotel, Danny was lying on the bed with a towel filled with ice pressed to his face. The bleeding had stopped but his nose felt like it had swollen to the size of a grapefruit. His head still spinning and his vision blurred he could barely make out Steve's gigantic form. Steve was talking to him but he couldn't make out what he was saying.

"He's definitely got a broken nose and probably concussion." Kono said as she removed the towel from his face, noting one pupil was bigger than the other "He needs to go to the hospital."

"He's not going to the hospital. Not until he tells me what happened," Steve returned sliding down onto the bed next to his partner. He knew he only had a short time span before someone showed up with a warrant so Steve needed to work fast. The sooner that Danny gave him a rational explaination the sooner he could stop things from escalating.

"Danny," Steve snapped his fingers, and started to speak in a monotone voice. "I need you to tell me what happened? How did you get here?"

Danny glared at his partner. That time Steve's voice came through loud and clear. "I don't know. Stop talking to me like I'm a freaking moron!"

"I'm not talking you to like you're a moron. You have a concussion!" Steve returned watching his partner's body jerk back.

"And your yelling isn't making it any better!"

"He's confused," Kono put in as she watched Steve push up Danny's sleeves and being to inspect his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Don't touch me," Danny grumbled softly, swatting at his partner.

"Checking to see if he was drugged," Steve answered as he slung one of Danny's arms over his shoulder. He suspected that Danny was a little more than concussed. "Here help me get him in the shower."

Together, they dragged the half-conscious detective to the walk in shower. Turning on the water, Kono stepped back watching as Steve supported his partner underneath the wet spray.

Ordering Kono to make some coffee, Steve held Danny under the chilly water until the detective started to sputter. "What the hell are you doing? Trying to give me hypothermia?"

"I'm trying to save you from a murder charge," Steve ground allowing the water to soak his own hair and clothing.

"Murder charge?" Danny repeated, water running down his face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Satisfied, Danny was coherent Steve reached up and turned off the spray. "I'm talking the dead body we found in the back of your car."

Steve still supporting Danny, water dripped from their faces and clothing as Danny tried to comprehend what was happening to him. In as much detail as possible he started to recall the events that had unfolded the night before, trying not to leave anything significant out.

"Her name didn't happen to be Kristy did it?" he asked.

"Yeah," Steve swallowed shaking water from his nose. "How did you know that?"

"She's a hooker," Danny replied as Steve lead him back into the bedroom directing him to sit in a chair. He then handed Danny a towel and shoved a cup

"A hooker? She's a petty officer 3rd class in the Navy," Steve explained forcing him to drink the coffee that Kono had made. "What makes you think she's a hooker?"

"Her pimp beat the crap out of me." Danny sputtered as Steve pressed the mug to his lips. "Don't force feed me like I'm a child! I'm perfectly capable of drinking coffee on my own."

"Fine," Steve shrugged reaching for a towel to dry his hair. "Then tell me why were you talking to a pimp?"

Danny felt pressure building in his face as he tried to crinkle his nose. "I just told you, I wasn't talking to him. He was using my face as a punching bag!"

"Why?"

"I don't know." Danny seethed, clearly frustrated. "Weren't you listening? I woke up here, ALONE and the pimp just showed up and started beating the crap out me!"

Steve nodded trying to put the pieces together. "What about last night. Did anything unusual happen?"

Danny shook his head. "Not that I can think of…" his eyes then fell to the floor as he thought about Lauren and the possibility that she had drugged him. He couldn't prove it but someone had to have slipped him something. It was the only logical explaination that made sense.

"What?"

"Lauren," Danny said with clarity as the petite, blue eyed, Chief Petty Officer and her partner walked through the door.

Steve didn't have time to react before Danny was on his feet advancing toward Lauren, pointing a finger.

"Bitch! You did this to me!" The words had just left his lips when he felt Frank Harris' fist connect with his face, knocking him out cold for a second time that day.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:Thanks to Norriski for the beta! Just to let you know, I added some more to the story after she sent it back to me so any mistakes you find belong to me. If you are reading, please take time to let me know as it takes me hours to produce a chapter of this length and I also couldn't help but notice that the hits for this story aren't quite measuring up to my other two previous stories I have written for this fandom.

* * *

ARRESTED

"We need to question your partner," Harris stood toe to toe with McGarrett as they waited outside the exam room for the doctor to clear Danny.

A CAT scan and x-rays had revealed a minor concussion, which for the most part, could be treated at home; the broken nose however had to be reset. Unfortunately for Danny local anesthesia did nothing to dull the pain as the doctor used his hand to push Danny's nose back into its proper place.

Peeking inside the curtain, Steve watched as his partner gripped the side of the bed in effort to keep from crying out from the pain. "He has a concussion. He can't talk to you right now." Turning his attention back to Harris, Steve looked over the shorter man's shoulder and glared heatedly at Lauren. "But since we're on the subject, why don't we question you?"

"Lauren has nothing to do with this," Harris defended as the petite CPO stood silent.

McGarrett continued to pin Lauren with a steely gaze. "Danny seemed pretty adamant that she's somehow involved and I'm willing to bet as soon as his blood tests come back we'll be able to prove it!"

"Ok, so I was at the bar last night," Lauren confessed. "But last time I checked buying someone a beer wasn't a crime." Confident she had been subtle when she spiked Danny's drink she could guarantee that no one saw her. All McGarrett would have is that his partner had been drugged with prescription medication. She had nothing to worry about.

"If you were at the bar then maybe you can explain how Danny ended up in $5000 a night suite in Turtle Bay."

Pursing her lips, Lauren shook her head. "I left the bar at the top of the 9th inning. As far as I know Danny was still there enjoying his beer, so I honestly have no idea. Just so you know, Williams isn't my type and if he were I certainly couldn't afford to have a one night stand in a $5000 a night suite."

Steve held his ground. "Someone put something in his drink."

"Drugged or not that still doesn't explain the body in the trunk of Williams' car," Harris piped. "And I'm willing to _bet _that when ballistic on the bullet comes back we'll see that it's a match to his gun and when it does, I'll be back with the District Attorney and a warrant."

Jaw clenched and fist balled Steve waited for them to leave before he slipped inside the exam room where he was greeted by a doctor.

"You can take your partner home in just a little while if someone can provide observation."

That wouldn't be a problem Steve assured. He wasn't going to let Danny out of his sight: at least not until the situation was resolved, they would be joined at the hip. He was pretty sure he could use his influence to keep HPD off Danny's back until some sort of decision had been made but until then he didn't want anyone talking to his partner, especially NCIS.

A shallow groan came from the direction of the bed as Danny pushed himself to a seated position. Vertigo struck causing him to waiver making him wonder if he were actually up right. "Please tell me you hit that SOB with the right cross."

"No…I didn't." Steve responded wishing he had. "But if I see the guy who broke your nose I'll definitely hit him but until then I've got to ask you something."

Danny sounded as if he were suffering from a head cold, "Please don't ask me if I killed that girl. That would be insulting."

"I wouldn't insult you like that but I do need to ask you about your gun."

"My gun?"

"Yes, where is it?"

Danny closed his eyes willing away the pain in his face and head. "It's in the glove box of the Camaro."

"Awesome!" Steve raised a hand in frustration. Of all the times for Danny not to have had the gun on his person, "I'm sure that will work out well for us when the ballistics report comes back." Whoever had shot Kristy probably used the gun knowing that Danny's prints were all over it.

"THE CAR WAS OBVIOUSLY STOLEN!" Danny shot back, nearly causing a blood vessel to rupture "And I'm willing to bet Lauren's prints are all over it!"

Steve shook his head. "No, Lauren is too good for that. She wouldn't leave prints behind for us to find."

Danny shifted his eyes, wishing he hadn't; everything connected to his head hurt. "So what are you saying? That I'm destined to take the fall for this? Whose side are you on exactly?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Steve moved closer to his partner, his tone hinging on explosive. "Seriously? Are you really going to throw that in my face? I'M YOUR PARTNER, DANNY AND AS MUCH AS IT PAINS ME TO SAY THIS I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

"That's touching," Danny quipped trying to defuse the tension he'd caused. "But can I just ask a favor? Can you turn the volume down a bit? I've a got a headache here and when you yell I tend to block out whatever you're saying out."

* * *

Hoping to avoid a cargument, Steve said nothing as they drove back to the scene of the crime. The Camaro was still sitting right where he'd last saw it with both navy and civilian crime scene investigators buzzing around.

"What the hell is my car doing way out here?" Danny asked as Steve's Silverado came to a halt.

"This is where the body was found." Steve informed as he put the truck in park. "You should probably stay in truck and rest." The car was an active crime scene; a crime in which Danny was quickly becoming the main suspect.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Danny ripped pulling at the door handle.

"Danny…please I need for you to wait here and stay cool."

"I am cool," Danny refuted.

"No you aren't," Steve argued hearing the '_tone'. _"I can hear it in your voice."

Danny would have narrowed his eyes at his partner if it hadn't hurt so much. "Are talking about my tone again; because I do not have a tone!"

"Yes you do," Steve replied stepping out of the vehicle. "I have a look and you have a tone; and right now your tone sounds like you want to kill someone. No pun intended." Steve was right Danny's tone sounded exactly the same as it had on the day that Rachel and Grace had been carjacked. Not to mention he couldn't afford for Danny to fly off the handle again and get punched again.

"Just give me a chance to clear the scene and you can get out of the car."

Danny raised a hand in defeat, opting to remain silent.

Within a matter of minutes, Steve had used his influence and the promise of his good word not to disturb anything and sent the investigators away. The scene was clear save for one watchful Navy Lieutenant and a uniformed officer from the HPD.

At Steve's signal, Danny was at his flank. "Don't touch anything," he told his partner pulling on a set of blue latex gloves. Meticulously he started to inspect every inch of the stolen Camaro until he found something wedged between the gear shift and the passenger's seat.

"You find something?" Danny asked as his partner pulled a pair of lacey pink panties from the crack between the seats.

Instantly, Danny's hands shot up. "Whoa…those are not mine."

"I certainly hope not," Steve returned, signaling for one of the officers's to bag the new found item. Steve waited until the officer was out of earshot. "What do you want to bet that those belong to Kristy?"

"Just as long as they don't belong to Lauren," Danny added as Steve went for the glove box.

"If they belonged to Lauren that would actually work in your favor," Steve opened the glove box to find it vacant. The gun had already been bagged by the CSI in charge.

"But that would be disgusting."

"You know, aside from her personality, Lauren really isn't that bad looking. If things were different the two of you might make a nice couple," Steve teased as he carefully fingered the soft padding inside. An indention from the weight of Danny's service revolver was embedded to the fabric that lined the inside of the glove box.

"You're kidding right? Do you have any idea of how vile she is?"

Steve looked up for a moment. "She was seemed pretty nice that day we flew home from San Diego."

Danny rolled his eyes, "okay, cupid if you're done trying to fix my love life, which I don't need your help by the way, I'd really like to get back to your earlier idea of saving me from a murder charge."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Steve frowned thoughtfully at the empty glove box.

"Did you really think the gun would still be there?" Danny asked as matter of fact, hoping to sway the conversation from Lauren. If he never saw her again he would be more than happy.

Steve looked over his shoulder and glared as he took out his phone and started to photograph the inside of the small space. Any strange fingerprint he might be able to find could be sent to Chin in effort to tip the scales in Danny's favor.

Gazing back down at the floor board, Steve noticed a long strand of navy colored thread. "I think I found something."

"A thread?" Danny questioned watching his partner pick it up with his pincher grasp.

"It might be something," Steve replied swallowed in his own thoughts.

Danny put up his hands. "For all we know if could have come from one of us." Though Danny tended to wear more navy than Steve it stood to reason that the thread came from an article of clothing belonging to one of the two partners.

"What was Lauren wearing last night?"

Danny touched the bridge of his sore nose trying to remember. "A White Sox ball cap, jeans and a navy tank top."

"Well?" Steve questioned with his eyes. If they could prove Lauren was in the car, it might just take the heat off Danny and throw it on to the pint sized wave.

"It's a long shot," Danny heard a noise from behind him. Lauren and her partner were heading in their direction. "Uh…oh, we've got company."

"Damn we've got move now," Steve swore knowing that Lauren and Harris were about to have a hay day over Danny's presence. Quickly, the two partners made a beeline for the truck, speeding away before either of the approaching agents were none-the-wiser.

* * *

Kono frowned as entered the conference room with a file in her hands. "Well, Lauren's story checks out. According to the bartender at the sports bar Lauren and Danny sat together for most of the night. He remembers Danny buying a round and then Lauren treating for the next, they played a game pool, tossed a few darts and the Lauren left right before the game was over."

Steve's arms were crossed as he looked down at Danny, "Perfect opportunity for her to have slipped you something."

"But did anyone see anything?" Danny added.

"No," Kono answered soundly. "However, the bartender did say that after the game Lauren called and asked the bartender to call Danny a cab. He said he specifically remembers that because she asked if Danny was getting unusually loud. The bartender thought Lauren seemed genuinely concerned and that Danny and Lauren look like they made a really cute couple."

"Not you too," Danny would have narrowed his eyes at the rookie if his nose hadn't been so swollen.

"Not my words, Brah," Kono quipped in defense before Steve shut the conversation down.

"Did you get the name of the cab company?"

"Aloha cab and shuttle," Kono replied. "And according to their manifest, they picked Danny up at nine-fifteen and dropped him off at Turtle Bay. The manager at the cab company said they had a call from a woman claiming to be Danny's fiancée and that she was planning a romantic evening and that she would pay double the usual fare if the driver would help him up to the room."

"Well that explains how you got into the room," Steve interjected as Chin came into the room sporting a long face."

"Bad news," the easy-going Chinese American began. "The ballistics report confirms that the bullets used to kill Kristy Yamamuri are a match to Danny's gun."

"Gee, what surprise," Danny muttered under his breath, wondering how his day could possibly get any worse.

"That's not all," Chin swallowed looking straight at Danny. "The DA is calling for Danny's immediate arrest. The woman I spoke to said they're giving us a choice. We can either bring Danny in ourselves or HPD can come and get him."

"Well, how big of them."

Steve closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. He hadn't wanted things to go down this way. "Ok, if they want Danny we'll give them Danny."

Waving his hands, Danny attempted to make a facial expression that matched his emotions. "Hello, why are you talking about me like I'm not here and why would you just want to hand me, YOUR PARTNER, OVER?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Steve shot back knowing Danny was thinking back when Chin had the bomb strapped around his neck and Steve had gone all out to steal the ten million. In Danny's mind he probably suspected that the former SEAL was giving up which was the farthest thing from the truth as far as Steve was concerned.

Danny pointed a finger. "You're amazing. You know that?"

"Well, what would you expect me to do? Have us run?"

Danny thought for a moment. "Honestly, that seems like the Steve McGarrett thing to do."

"Sorry to disappoint you but we're not running. That will only make things worse. I can get more done if I know that you're safe in jail." Steve returned, noting the look on Danny's face. It said that he had just been betrayed by his best friend.

Danny's hand shot out, "You actually think I'll be safe in jail?"

"You're a cop. It's not like they're just going to throw you into the general population!"

Danny rolled his eyes in disgust. "If that's what you really think you, my friend, still have a lot to learn about police work."

"Maybe so," Steve replied. "But I promise it'll only be for a couple of days. I'll call the governor, she'll make sure you're kept safe."

Danny's face suddenly changed to worry as the depths of his situation started to become clear. If he went to jail he would lose Grace. "Just promise me one thing." He said wagging a finger. "Promise me, whatever you do, you will not let this get to the media. If Rachel hears one word about this I will lose Grace forever."

Steve's eyes reflected his partner's worry. Grace was the only reason Danny had for being here, his only reason for living. "I swear to you. You will not lose Grace. We'll do whatever it takes. It won't get into the media."

"We can talk to Rachel, tell her you're undercover," Kono added as two HPD officers and assistant DA, Roberts appeared at the door, looking through the glass. "You know they have a warrant," Danny told his partner.

Fear building in his chest, Steve could only nod. With exception of his father dying at the hands of Hesse, Steve had never felt so helpless as when the assistant DA told him that he would have to put the cuffs on Danny.

"Is that really necessary?" It's not like Danny was going to run.

The pretty assistant district attorney frowned, "I sorry the deputy Governor is insisting that no special favors be given to detective Williams in this case."

"The Deputy Governor?" Steve repeated in surprise.

"Yes, Governor Jameson is out of the country trying to promote good relations with the Philippines. She can't be reached. That leaves Deputy Governor, Azre Bustemante, in charge."

On his feet, Danny leaned towards his partner. "Just do it. Get it over with."

A hardened look washed over Steve's face as he placed his hands on Danny's, "Sorry, Danno."

Eyes lowered, Danny refused to show any emotion as he felt the cold steel circle around his wrists and click snuggly into place. His heart hammered inside his chest as Steve kept one hand firmly on his bicep, leading him out to their Government issued Suburban. The last thing McGarrett would allow was for his partner to be carted off in the back of a squad car and although every wandering eye were upon them Steve was determined to make sure that Danny's reputation as a first class detective stayed intact.

As Steve opened the passage side door, Danny caught a glimpse of Lauren. She was standing across the parking lot with her arms folded over her chest. "Do me a favor," he said lifting his chin, so that Steve would notice her too.

"What's that?"

Danny swallowed as he ducked his head allowing Steve to assist him into the back of the SUV. "Bury her."

"Already on it," Steve vowed, pinning the ruthless CPO with his gaze. As soon as he knew Danny was settled he would catch the first flight off the island to Lauren's hometown in search of anything that might lead him to clear his partner's name.

It wasn't until they were pulling into central booking that Steve offered some words of advice.

"No sleeping in jail. You got that? With a concussion, I don't want you to slip into a coma."

Danny let out a long sigh of defeat, "To tell you the truth, slipping into a coma sounds pretty good right now."

Whipping his neck around Steve growled at his partner, "I'm serious Danny!"

"So am I!" Danny retorted, "The one thing I fear more than losing Grace is being locked up with all of the sick bastards I've put away!"

"That's not going to happen." Steve returned getting out of the car. He was still talking when he circled around and opened the back passenger's side door. "You're going to spend one, two night's tops in central lock-up. You will be fine."

Danny raised an eyebrow as Steve's arm once again wrapped around his bicep. "Can you really guarantee that some sick bastard the size of Kamekono won't try to use me as a replacement for his long lost girlfriend?"

Steve swallowed, unsure. "Well…if that happens, you just defend yourself." He said unconvincingly, "You have skills and besides people like Kamekono wouldn't be interested in you anyway."

"Yeah, why's that?"

"Because…you're a haole."

"Great," Danny smiled tightly. "Another reason to get my face bashed in."

"Stop being so negative," Steve chided.

"Negative?" Danny tossed his partner an incredulous glance. "In case you haven't noticed I am going to jail now forgive me but I fail to see anything positive coming from that!"

Steve stopped forcing Danny to stop as well. "Listen to me. Kono, Chin and I are going to do everything we can to get you out but until then I need to know that you can handle this."

"Handle this?" Danny repeated. "What, you think I can't handle jail?"

The thought had crossed Steve's mind. Danny was hyper and loud at best. He didn't know how to be calm. Locking him up in a jail cell would make the detective akin to a ticking time bomb. For his own safety, he would not be able to survive an explosion of that nature. Steve could just see Danny getting himself killed.

"I'm not saying that," Steve said quietly as a uniformed escort started towards them.

Danny looked at the uniformed officer and then back at Steve. He didn't have much time before he was going to be formally booked and charged. "Remember, what I said about Rachel. I can't…"

"I'll take care of it. I already told you I have your back," Steve finished, knowing there was no way in hell he was going to let Danny lose Grace.

"There's one more thing," Danny adding pulling away as the officer reached out for his arm. "I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

Danny lowered his head, speaking in a soft voice. "I need you to go over to my place and feed Mr. Hoppy."

"Mr. Hoppy?" Steve repeated with wide eyes. "Who is Mister Hoppy?"

"He's Grace's rabbit. Step-Stan bought him for her but Rachel can't handle the thought of having a furry animal in the house so he sort of lives with me and if anything happens to him…"

"Fine," Steve agreed as the officer started to give them the evil eye. "Mr. Hoppy will be well taken care of." He only wished he could say the same about the Danny.

* * *

**Midnight**

Steve rubbed his temple as he sat at his desk going over all of the evidence from the case. As much as he hated to admit it, everything he had pointed directly at Danny; except for the toxicology report. That pointed at Lauren, but even with that it wasn't enough to prove that Danny was innocent. It was just enough to prove that someone had spiked his drink and even though they highly suspected Lauren, he had no evidence to outright prove that she did it. All he had was Danny's fingerprints on the gun.

Gazing up at the clock, he rubbed his eye only to realize that he had forgotten something: Mr. Hoppy.

With lightening speed, he arrived at Danny's studio a quarter after midnight and quickly noticed a light burning in the living room. Danny didn't have a timer for the lights at least not that he knew of…

Pulling into the Camaro's customary parking spot, Steve killed the engine on the Silverado exited the vehicle armed. Danny didn't have much in the way of anything but what he did have Steve was going to protect.

Crouching on the stairs, Steve noticed the door to the apartment was slightly ajar. Whoever was in there wasn't being too subtle he thought, as the sound of broken glass erupted. Taking a few more steps, the navy commander carefully pushed open the front door, keeping his weapon trained.

"Five-0, come out with your hands where I can see them!" From his position in the door jam, Steve could see that most of the items in the living room where still intact save for a framed picture of Danny and Grace that had fallen onto the linoleum. From the corner of his eye he saw Mr. Hoppy twitching in his cage.

"I'm coming in!" he shouted fairly confident that whoever was invading Danny's apartment had nowhere to go. The perp had to be either in the bathroom or in the kitchen. Both of which locations would allow Steve a clear shot.

"Don't make me do this the hard way!" Steve had just stepped inside when someone sprang out from behind the door, tagging him in the neck with a taser gun. The attacker watched as the mighty Five-0 leader swayed slightly before falling on the floor with an echoing thud.

Once again, Steve McGarrett should have thought to call for back-up.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **This chapter is not as long as the others but since so many of you asked for a quick update I thought maybe it woud tie you over until the weekend. This chapter is unbeta'ed so any mistakes you find belong to me. Thanks to all who continue to support this story.

**12:25 a.m.**

"Grab his keys," A set of small hands found their way into the front pockets of Steve's jeans and pulled out his keychain. Now to figure out which car belongs to him? It wasn't too difficult the attacker discovered as 'they' made their way to the front door and started pressing down on the unlock button of the key chain.

The dark colored Chevy Silverado lit up as the lock popped and beeped.

The set of hands then grabbed Steve's arms while a second set grabbed his feet. God, he is heavy, but what did they expect? The man was over 6 feet tall. Now to get him down the stairs: carefully the two attackers made their way down the cement stairs with Steve's limp body sagging between them. It was good thing that Williams lived in a 'quiet' complex; otherwise they might have had a hard time explaining why they were carrying the fearless leader of Five-0 like a pig being led to the slaughter.

Carefully, 'they' loaded Steve into the cab of the truck and secured him up right in the passenger's seat with the seat belt. The taller of two attackers then climbed into the driver's side and started the engine. The shorter one hopped into the back opting for the fresh night air as they made their way to the middle of nowhere.

Twenty minutes passed as the Silverado made its way to remote section of the island that was scattered with rocky cliffs and jungle. No one would find him here, not for awhile at least the attacker grinned as the truck came to a halt at the edge of a shallow cliff.

The shorter assailant jumped out of the back while his partner climbed out of the cab and opened the passenger's side door. Together they moved McGarrett's recumbent form over to the driver's side and again secured him in the upright position by using the seatbelt. Steve's head lolled like a rag doll against the steering wheel as they started the engine and put the truck in drive.

Stepping back the terrible twosome watched as the truck slowly inched its way forward and toppled off the edge of the cliff. Excitement and fear mounted in their hearts as they ran to the edge and watched the Silverado roll several times down to the bottom until it finally came to halt upside down.

* * *

**6:30 a.m.**

Restricted from sleep, Danny paced back and forth in his cell, his concussed head swimming in pain. Jail wasn't as bad as he thought he said aloud, given the fact that he had a private cell. The private cell had been a favor from his former police chief at the HPD whom Danny was certain fully believed his innocence; though he did have to wonder how long that was going to last given the fact that evidence seemed to be piling up against him.

Over and over he repeated the facts of the case, waving his hands in the typical Williams fashion as he continued to move back and forth on the concrete floor. He was so into his conversation that he actually started to interrogate himself.

"So, there are approximately 12 hours that you can't account for? How exactly do you explain that?"

"Well, it's quite obvious now to everyone that I was drugged and that someone had a plan for getting me to that hotel which of course, I'm not going to pay for those room charges, by the way. I mean who pays 5 grand a night for a hotel room anyway?"

He paused for a moment and then pointed a finger toward the wall, "Rachel and Stan, which is actually beside the point."

Turning around he took a couple of steps back, playing the devil's advocate. "So you were drugged. That still doesn't account for the fact that the body of a dead girl was found the trunk of your car with two bullet wounds in her chest from your gun."

Whirling back around, he started to talk to the spot he had just been standing in. "How did they get their hands on my gun? Well that's easy. Someone lifted my car keys from my pocket and stole my service weapon from the glove box. The real question is who?" he smiled as he spread his hands. "Bingo, that nut job, Lauren."

"I didn't do it and for the record, I am not a nut job." A female voice responded causing Danny to jump.

Whipping around, he came face to face with his number one nemesis. Lauren stood before him, dressed in a light weight jogging suit and tennis shoes. Her honey colored hair was pulled back away from her face.

Danny moved toward the bars and wrapped his hands around the cold hard steel. "Not even in jail, am I safe from you. Did you come all the way out here so you could drug me again?"

Lauren moved closer to the bars. "I came here to let you know I didn't set you up."

"So you just admit to drugging me to then?"

"I'm not admitting to anything, but I swear to you, Danny, I didn't put a dead body in the back of your car," Lauren replied in earnest. She was determined to hold her ground. No one at the bar had seen anything and no one could prove that she had the drugs. But things had spiraled out of control. There was a dead girl involved and she wanted to make certain she didn't take the fall.

The tension rose in Danny's voice as he pressed his body into the bars in effort to get closer to the lying wave. "Well in case you didn't notice, no one seems to be pointing that finger at you considering the fact that I am the one in the jail cell! But as soon as I find the evidence, I promise that my female partner is going to beat your ass until it no longer exists."

Lauren let out a small chuckle. Even in jail he was still quite chivalrous in the fact that he was going to have Kalakaua kick her ass. "You're never going to find evidence to support that because it doesn't exist. I told you before I had nothing to do with killing petty officer Yamamuri. The only thing I am guilty of is not driving you home that night from the bar."

His head swimming, Danny closed his eyes for a moment. "That still wouldn't explain how the body got into the back of MY CAR!"

Lauren moved directly up to the bars so that her face was nearly touching Danny's. "For that last time, I had nothing to do with that. Now believe me or don't but I have my reasons for wanting to see you get out of this. I just can't tell you what they are right now."

For a long moment, the two locked eyes while each processed their own thoughts. Danny was the first to push away from the bars. "You have ulterior reasons for wanting to what? Stalk me?"

"I can't say anymore," Lauren swallowed before pushing away and turning on heel. She had just started to walk away when two uniformed officer's brushed past her and opened Danny's cell. "Williams let's go. The judge wants to see you."

The judge at this hour? Danny had been to enough trials and arraignments to know that court did not start until 9 a.m. It stood to reason that no judge would even consider holding sessions at this hour. "The judge probably hasn't even had her morning coffee yet."

"Yeah, well court is opening early this morning. It seems that the Deputy Governor wants to keep you out of the limelight." The slimmer of the two officers replied.

"Well, that's very big of him." Danny snarked as once again handcuffs were secured around his wrists.

Still in the hallway, Lauren could only watch as the blond detective was lead from his cell and quickly shuffled out the back door. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her Blackberry and dialed Chin's number. Normally she wouldn't have his number but given the fact that they had worked together on previous case she had it stored.

Chin was sound asleep on his back when the sound of his cell phone pulled him back to reality. "Kelly" he answered groggily rubbing one eye.

"Chin, its Lauren Sanders."

"LAUREN?" Chin shot up instantly, eyes blazing. "What do you want?"

"I can't explain why but I am at the jail. Two officers just came for Danny. They said the judge wanted to see him. You'd better call McGarrett and get down here right away."

Chin's forehead wrinkled as he pondered what she was saying. Assistant, DA Roberts had told him that Danny wasn't due to be arraigned until 11:30. "Why of all people are you the one telling me this?"

There was a pause in the conversation as Lauren sighed. "Let's just say that I'm trying to atone for something I did and leave it at that."

The line went dead.

Chin raked a hand through his dark wavy locks. This didn't make any sense. If Lauren was telling the truth then Danny was definitely in some sort of trouble. The kind of trouble that had an all to familiar ring to it. Cops were the worse when it came to prosecuting one of their own and it usually involved some sort vigil anti-justice. This he knew from personal experience.

Tossing back the covers, Chin reached for his jeans, holding the phone to his ear.

"C'mon, Steve pick-up."

The phone rang, once, twice, three times before McGarrett's automated message started to sail into Chin's ears. Damn, Chin thought leaving a quick detailed message. "Brah, something's up with Danny. I need you to meet Kono and I at HPD lock-up as soon as you can."

Pulling on a fresh shirt and raking a comb through his hair, Chin made a similar call to Kono before hopping onto his bike and speeding off into the breaking daylight.

* * *

Daylight started to break through the thick jungle foliage, revealing the overturned Silverado. The cab was completely crushed, trapping its occupant inside. Steve was wedged tightly by the steering wheel and the driver's seat making him feel as if the entire front end of the truck was sitting on his chest. For the most everything vital still seemed to be intact save for the fact that he had yet tried to move. Steve wasn't sure where he was or how long he had been there but one thing was certain the airbag and seatbelt had saved his life. However, that same airbag and seatbelt were now the obstacles that were keeping him prisoner. He was trapped upside-down in his demolished truck with no visual way to escape.

* * *

**Criminal Courtroom**

Chin and Kono ducked into the courtroom just as a side door opened. Two bailiff's escorted Danny inside and Kono instantly notices that he still wearing the same clothes he'd worn the day before. His face looks awful she whispered to Chin pointing out that it was pillowed and bruised.

"I don't really think any of that is really going to matter, Cuz."

Kono looked at her cousin, surprised. "Why? You think someone has an agenda?"

"I know someone has an agenda," Chin answered with conviction. Anytime a cop is hauled into court at this hour it means that someone is trying to cover something up."

Kono's brow furrowed as she let out an uneasy sigh. This entire situation was beyond her comprehension. Danny was one of the good guys. The system should be trying to protect him not railroad him!

Silence gripped the cousins as the judge called for Assistant DA, Roberts, to present her findings. Immediately she pointed out that Kristy Yamamuri had been killed by bullets from Danny's gun and that the undergarments found in Camaro were a match to Kristy's DNA. Roberts concluded her statement by saying that the pimp who had attacked Danny at the hotel was willing to testify in regards to an exchange of money that had supposedly taken place.

Chin chanced a glance at Danny as his department issued attorney started to speak. The blonde detective was strumming his fingers on the defense table in clear agitation at the fact that his attorney's argument was far less compelling than that of the District Attorney.

"This is going to turn out bad," Chin whispered to the rookie as the judge started to speak.

"Well, it appears that District Attorney Roberts has done a fine job in the presenting the evidence against you, Detective Williams and I have no choice but to refer this case for trial. Since this a capital offense and you are an officer of the law bail will be denied. The trial date is set for March 15 2012."

"2012?" Danny interjected, "Your honor c'mon! That's over a year!"

"I am well aware of that Detective," the judge shot back giving the entire courtroom a lecture of on backlog of cases that were clogging up the court system. "Until that time, you are hereby remanded to the Hawaiian Correctional Facility at Hawala."

"Hawala? You got to be kidding me!" Kono shot out of her seat in time with the bang of the gavel. She was almost to the prosecution table when Chin pulled her back and whirled her around.

"You aren't doing Danny any good!"

Kono's dark eyes pleaded her cousin to do something, anything. "We can't let Danny go to prison! You of all people know that this is wrong!"

Chin's eyes reflected the fear he saw in Kono's dark irises. "Listen to me. Right now we don't have a choice! The only option we have is to catch the real killer."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Thanks to those who continue to read, review and add alert, this little sleeper. I continue to be preplexed as to why this story doesn't seem to be catching on like K.O.P., but I think it's well thought out and most of all original for this fandom. I have never considered myself a formula writer which is why I always try to add as many twists and turns as possible (ie: Steve's brainwashing in KOP). When I watch television (or read a book), I do not like it when I can guess who the bad guy is within the first five minutes of a show (i.e. last weeks new episode with the pirates). Sorry for the rant, I promise the whumpage level for both our boys is about to increase. I was just hoping to build the story a little bit before the action begins.

**EXTORTED**

The Deputy Governor was still enjoying his breakfast of eggs, pineapple and toast when his secretary announced that he had a visitor.

"Your brother in-law is here to see you, sir."

"Send him in and bring in another plate," was the reply as the second in command of the Island speared a chunk of pineapple with his fork waiting for his so called family member to join him.

Housing Commissioner, Bruce Hoffman, was all smiles as he entered the small but extravagant office. Normally, he didn't enjoy seeing his wife's brother but today was an exception. Today he had something to celebrate: the cop who had threatened to end his career was behind bars.

"How is my sister?" Deputy Gov. Bustamante scowled as the haole took the seat across from him.

"Wonderful as always thanks to you." Hoffman stole a chunk of pineapple from Bustamante's plate.

Bustamante glared heatedly before taking another bite of his breakfast. "Your actions have put my career in great jeopardy."

Hoffman hesitated as he spoke. "But you did it. That crazy detective that stuck his badge on my head is behind bars right?" Hoffman had been responsible for killing the girl and planting the body in Danny's car while the Deputy Governor took care of things on legal end.

The Deputy Governor blotted his mouth with a cloth napkin. "Understand me when I say this, Bruce. It was not easy cleaning up your mess. Detective Williams is part of the Governor's task force. That little task force is her pet project. Jameson adores Steve McGarrett and every member of his team. No doubt that when she returns from the Philippines she is going to be quite upset. "

When Jameson returned the Deputy Governor would inform her of the evidence that had been gathered against Danny and that he had no choice but to expedite things in order to keep the situation from escalating. He would claim that he was doing was to protect her reputation and that of her prized task force.

"But Williams will be dead by then right?" Hoffman asked hopeful.

The Deputy Governor sighed. "Williams is not really the one we have to worry about. It's McGarrett. The Governor has given his a free pass to use whatever means possible to rid the island of crime and when he finds out that his partner has not only been imprisoned but killed he will stop at nothing to avenge his death."

Hoffman started to stammer. "Well…that's…why…my associates took care of him when he surprised them at Williams' place."

Bustamante tossed his brother in-law a well timed look. "Make no mistake; McGarrett has more lives than a cat. If your so called associates were not successful I will no longer be able to protect you."

* * *

Steve wasn't sure where he was or how long he had been there but one thing was certain the airbag and seatbelt had saved his life. However, that same airbag and seatbelt were now the obstacles that were keeping prisoner. He was trapped upside-down in his demolished truck with no visible way to escape. For any normal person, escape would require the Jaws of Life but for Steve McGarrett, he probably just needed to pull his resources together at least that's what he kept telling himself.

His head hurt unmercifully from where a piece of glass from the driver's side window had slashed into his temple. Moving his left arm, he winced making him fairly certain he had either dislocated his shoulder or broken his clavicle.

So maybe he wasn't doing as great as he thought. Ok, Super Seal as Danny would call him. What are you going to do about it? If he was lucky he would be able to reach into his pocket and pull out his phone. But that wasn't going to happen until he found some way to get around the steeling wheel. It was literally sitting on his chest.

Maneuvering his right hand Steve managed to pop the keys from the ignition and slice through the air bag, giving himself a smidge of breathing room. Now without the airbag in the way, his hand was free to release the seatbelt.

Glass from the windshield and side windows surrounded him cutting his fingers and forearms as he tried unsuccessfully to wiggle his way out of the driver's side window. He was about halfway through the small opening when he heard a creak and saw the truck waver. From what he could tell he was sitting on an uneven slope. Chances were that if he moved much more the truck was going to fall onto its side, crushing him.

He had no choice but to try to reach his phone and pray that he had some sort of signal. Fishing out the EVO, he was relieved when it lit up, allowing him to speed dial Chin.

"Brah, where are you?" Chin's voice sounded panicked. "I've been calling you all morning!"

Steve closed his eyes. "I'm a little stuck right now. Why? What's up?"

"It's Danny. He's been railroaded!"

"What?" Steve attempted to sit up, immediately wishing he hadn't as a shooting pain on the left side of his shoulder and neck radiated through his body. "Wh-what happened?"

"I don't know. He was sent to court early and by the time Kono and I got there the judge was having him moved."

"Where?" Steve asked knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Hawala," Chin answered flatly setting SEAL's nerve endings on fire.

"HESSE and Kishimoto are in there! If they find Danny before we do they will kill him!"

"I know, I know," Chin's voice came back frantically. "Kono and I have been trying to reach the Deputy Governor all morning but so far he won't take our calls. Something is wrong with this whole situation. I feel it in my bones Steve, Danny was set up."

"I agree," Steve returned. "But before we can do anything more, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

Steve wet his lips. "I can't explain why but I need you to put a trace on my phone and then I need you and Kono to come get me. " Steve looked at the wreckage that used to be his truck. "I sort of need a ride."

* * *

He had not flinched when they slapped the cuffs onto his wrists, nor had he be bothered by the idea of HPD lock-up. But prison was a whole different ballgame. There were hardened criminals in prison, some of which he had put there. He could only imagine what was going to happen once he met up with some of them. The term _bitch _and whipping boy came to mind. It was just his luck that the Governor was out of town and could not be reached. To boot his Rambo wanna be partner was God knows where playing the role of Super Seal and currently couldn't be reached.

And where was he? He was stuck wearing a bright orange jump suit. Orange was definitely not his color.

He felt his stomach muscle's clinch slightly as the van pulled into the receiving center at Hawala State Penitentiary. Stay cool he told himself. Chin will find a way to get you out. I mean how long could he be expected to stay in here? He was being railroaded after all. And it was only just a matter of time before someone sane realized that right? Oh wait. Save for Chin, Kono, Grace and himself there weren't sane people in this pineapple infested hell-hole.

Stepping out of the van, Danny squinted against the harsh morning sun as it came into contact with his pale colored irises. Take a good look at it he thought knowing that it would probably be a while before he would see it again, if ever.

Nope being a cop stuck on the inside wasn't going to be easy. It was going to be like a white mouse stuck in a cage with a bunch of hungry rattlesnakes. The other inmates were going to eat him alive, making him wonder exactly how many days he had left.

If he were lucky he would get some sort of preferential treatment considering the number of hardened criminals he had put away but given the way things were going so he didn't think that was going to be the case.

Intake was no fun as he was sent to the infirmary to for the standard physical exam where he had received the ol' bend over and cough routine along with other poking and prodding's that only added to the feeling of being violated. On the bright side, the prison doctor did confirm the fact that Danny was concussed confining him to the infirmary for observation for his first 24 hours but not before he was made to strip so that they could spray him down with some sort of germ killing insecticide smelling chemical.

Next he was given a forced laxative. Were they serious? They really want him to drink this? When Danny questioned why he was told that it was to make certain that he wasn't trying to smuggle anything illegal into the compound. Great, they were going to make him drink the laxative and then watch him until the medication bled his intestines dry. What fun.

Danny refused to drink the chalking tasting medicine at first but was met by a threat from one of the guards that there were other ways they could make him take the laxative. Visualizing what they meant Williams decided it best to swallow it in one gulp.

When intake was finished and his lovely orange jump suit and deck shoes had been issued, Danny was allowed to rest in the infirmary, but not before a guard handcuffed him to the bed. For what it was worth he didn't care that he was handcuffed. All he wanted to do was sleep and pray that he fell into the coma that Steve had been so worried about.

But no such luck, as soon as he closed his eyes a guard was laying down on an air horn strategically placed near his ear. Danny felt like his body jumped a good three feet from the bed. "What in the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled against the deafening sensation that was now claiming his ear drums.

"Nothing, is wrong me haole. But you? Well let's just say that little bump on your head is going to be the least of your worries. You made a big mistake when you killed that girl." The Polynesian guard sneered.

"Listen. To. Me." Danny punctuated his words. "I did not kill anyone. I was set up." It was then he realized how stupid his comment sounded. Everyone in prison claimed that they were innocent.

The guard started to sneer. "You and every other guy in here, Brah."

The little voice in Danny's head told him not to do it but Danny being Danny just couldn't resist the opportunity to get the upper hand. "Well, I happen to be the only guy in here telling the truth and when I get out of here so help me God I am going to shove that air horn right up your ass!"

The guard let out a laugh as he drew his night stick and rammed it hard against Danny's throat. With one hand cuffed Danny was useless to retaliate as the club was forced down onto his windpipe. Now he knew what Kono felt like when Doherty had tried to choke the life out of her.

"Watch yourself Goldilocks as soon as they put you with the general population I'll be the only protection you've got. If you want to stay safe you will answer to me. I also expect the payments to be on time. Got it?"

The guard let up on the pressure instantly causing uncontrollable coughing on Danny's part. The detective's face was red and his eyes were watering; all a good sign that the guard had made his point clear.

Payments? Great Danny chided mentally as he struggled to regain his breath. He'd been here less than a day and already he had managed to become a victim of an extortionist.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. I am so sorry this chapter is so late. I fully intended to post it sooner, but it just wasn't coming together like I wanted it to. I had to rewrite it more than once. So hope you will still continue to enjoy. As always all mistakes are mine.

* * *

**HESSE'S NEW ALLY**

"Oh My God!" Kono nearly skidded off the side of the cliff as she ran toward the edge to get a closer look at the overturned truck. Little pebbles and dirt skittered off the cliff under Kono's weight forcing Chin to latch onto the rookie's arms so that she wouldn't fall over the side.

"We have to get down there!" Kono screeched her dark colored eyes wide with fear. From where she stood she could see part of the wreckage. The sight of the overturned vehicle made her stomach flip-flop with fear. To think that her boss had actually been in it when it went over the side of the cliff and had actually survived was surely a miracle in itself.

"Wh-what are we going to do?" she asked her cousin, praying for his infinite wisdom. It was a well known fact that Chin had a solution for just about every situation known to man. This time she hoped it would be no different.

Chin gazed down the side of the cliff contemplating. Aside from waiting for the rescue team to arrive there was only one way down. "There's some rope in the back of my car. We can use it to repel down the side of the cliff."

Kono's head nodded for several seconds before she went running back to Chin's crossover. Several minutes later, Chin had tied one end of the rope to a sturdy tree and the other around Kono's tiny waist. "Don't look down." He told the rookie, "Just use your gloves to help slide slowly down the rope. I'll be giving you slack every couple of feet." He then watched as Kono went haphazardly down the side of the cliff until her feet were flat on the ground. When she was safe, Chin pulled up the slack and tied the rope around his waist before repelling down the mountain. As soon as his feet hit the ground the sound of the rescue team could be heard overhead.

"We're down here!" he shouted before sprinting to the truck.

Kono was on her knees, just millimeters away from Steve's head. Her dark eyes were filled with fear. Steve was literally entangled with the metal of the truck. "Don't move!" She shuttered as the vehicle started to teeter.

The Five-0 commander glared at her as the truck creaked at her presence.

"Kono, get out of here! The truck could start to slide and kill us both!"

"No, we're not leaving you!" the rookie announced bravely as her cousin came into view.

Crouching, Chin kept a slight distance as he inspected the wreckage. Steve was right; the truck was still angled on the side of the cliff, just waiting for the right burst of wind to knock it over. The slightest movement was going to send it and Steve sliding down the remainder of the embankment.

"He's right Cuz, you need to get back."

Kono looked hurt over the fact there was nothing she could do for her beloved boss but did as she was told as they waited an hour and forty-five minutes for the rescue to team to appear. The spot in which Steve was trapped was so steep and so obscured that it made it difficult to bring in their equipment.

"Just hold on Commander. We'll have you out of here just as soon as we can."

Kono and Chin watched with baited breath as the rescue team first worked to secure the truck while they prepared to pull Steve from the wreckage. The Jaws of Life were brought out to alleviate the pressure on Steve's lower limbs and once a sufficient portion of the metal had been cut away the EMTs carefully pulled the SEAL to freedom.

"I need to get to Danny," Steve choked as one of the EMT's fastened a cervical collar into place about his neck. A backboard was then slid under his spine in preparation for the climb up the side of the cliff.

"You need to go the hospital," Kono insisted as another EMT started to probe about Steve's injured shoulder and collarbone making him wince. Though she wouldn't say it aloud but Kono feared that he might have suffered internal injuries that had yet to be discovered.

"I have a friend who works at Hawala," Chin put in offering a compromise; "I'll give him a call and have him check on Danny. I'm pretty sure that he can pull some strings to make sure that Danny isn't placed in the same cell block as Hesse."

An EMT tried to place an oxygen mask over Steve's face only have him block her efforts with the swat of his hand. "Cell blocks don't matter! If Hesse knows he's there he will find a way to get to him! We need to go in there and get Danny out ourselves!"

* * *

**Hawala**

Hesse sat in the common room pretending to watch television. In prison, television was limited. The prisoners were only allowed to watch certain channels, CNN being one of them, along with C-SPAN. Not much of a choice in Hesse's opinion, which is why he opted to lose himself in his own, thought (thoughts of McGarrett to be more specific). There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of his arch nemesis and the steps that had been taken to put him here, in hell hole Hawala.

For months McGarrett had, had the upper hand in their game of cat and mouse but given the information that Hesse had just received that was all about to change: If the rumors that he had heard where true then Hesse would soon be joined by McGarrett's side-kick and partner, Danny Williams.

Oh what fun Hesse was going to have using Williams as bait to make things even with McGarrett. Poor soul Hesse thought, believing that the detective was innocent. Hesse had done his homework and there was no way in hell that Danny Williams would ever kill anyone, save for maybe his ex-wife's husband. No, if what he had heard through the prison grapevine was true Williams had been set-up which had to mean that McGarrett was going crazy with the thought that his partner had been sent here.

This could be fun. Hesse grinned pondering how he would antagonize, the Navy Commander while his friend's life hung in the balance. Stuck on the outside, McGarrett would slowly drive himself insane not knowing what was happening to the detective.

Now the only question was how would Hesse communicate with his long time foe? Better yet, how could get McGarrett on the inside? Yes, put McGarrett in his territory he grinned, the wheels of his mind eagerly turning.

Perhaps, he would arrange for the detective to become a cell block mate? Now that would be fun he laughed imagining the look on McGarrett's face when he found out that man responsible for killing his father was in arms reach of his partner.

Hesse was so enthralled with his thoughts that he didn't the notice guard standing over him until the officer nudged him with his night stick. "Hesse! You have a visitor!"

Hesse glared at the man before pushing to his feet. He wonders who his visitor could be? Maybe it's McGarrett coming to beg him for the life of his partner? Now that would really make his day. When Hesse gets to the visitor's center he is surprised to see a woman dressed in a Naval uniform. What on Earth would the Navy want with him? Curious, Hesse takes a seat and picks up the phone.

"Do I know you?"

The woman smiles at him. "But we have something in common. My brother was a part of Steve McGarrett's SEAL team and like you; McGarrett is responsible for my brother's death."

Hesse's forehead crinkles with delight. "I'm listening."

Lauren leaned forward, a glint in her eye. "Do you remember the satisfaction you felt when you killed McGarrett's father?"

"Of course," Hesse snorted in his thick Irish accent. The feeling of taking John McGarrett's life had been invigorating, even if it only lasted for a moment.

"Well, I want that same satisfaction." Lauren returned with conviction. "We both know that Danny Williams isn't going to last long in here."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Hesse balked, not trusting the petite looking blond. He watched as Lauren's free hand balled into a fist.

"I have been watching Williams for months, waiting for my opportunity. All I want is my chance! You know it's only right!"

Hesse had to admire the woman's tenacity. He'd never been faced with a situation where someone else had wanted to step in and do his dirty work. But then again, this was McGarrett we were talking about. He more than anyone, knew how the Five-0 Commander could creep in under your skin.

"So you want Williams to just rot in here, unscathed until you can have your opportunity?"

"Something like that," Lauren smiled. "But not without some compensation for you, of course."

"What type of compensation are we talking about, Las?" Hesse asked with a chuckle. Judging from the stripes on Lauren's uniform she didn't have any money to be throwing around. He had to wonder just what the spunky little ball of fire had to offer.

"Freedom," Lauren answered coolly watching his face drop.


	8. Chapter 8

SKEET

_Ow!_ Steve unconsciously yelped when the doctor pressed down on his abdomen. "I can't say for sure without an x-ray but my guess is that you have fluid gathering in your abdominal cavity."

"I'm fine," Steve retorted, "all I need is a couple of aspirin and I'm good to go."

E.R attending, Casey Blanchard raised an eyebrow. "Not this time Commander. At the very least, you've got a fractured clavicle that needs be reset. That alone guarantees you one night stay in one of our luxurious suites."

Steve smiled at her attempt at humor. "I hate to argue with you Doc, but I've got things I have to do." Before Casey could react, he pushed up onto his elbows and went reeling back down to the table all in one movement of nothing but sheer pain.

"Son of a …" Gritted teeth couldn't mask the fact that Steve McGarrett's body was betraying him. Pain radiated from both his collarbone and his abdomen making him a feel as if someone was taking a hacksaw to his flesh.

"I hate to say I told you so," Casey smiled with a cheeky grin. "But like it or not. You've sustained some pretty serious injuries and they need to be treated."

"I have to get to my partner!" Steve snapped, pressing the opposite hand to his tender collarbone. "I can't let him stay in there!"

Casey's irises immediately started to bead. "Was he in the accident with you?"

"No…"

"Does he have any life threatening injuries?"

"Not that I know of." But it was really just a matter of time.

"Then he's better off than you," the pretty doctor ripped as the technician came in with the portable x-ray machine.

"Somehow I doubt that." Steve swallowed with a hint of fear building in his chest. It wouldn't be long before someone connected Danny to HPD, forcing his partner to literally fight for his life. Danny was stuck in sea of rabid wolves all anxious to bite the hand that had put them there. And where was Steve? Stuck in the damn hospital.

In less than a half-hour, the x-ray revealed what Casey had feared: Steve was bleeding internally from his abdomen, requiring surgery. "Sorry Commander," she frowned. "You just earned yourself a round trip ticket to the operating room.

The surgery itself was simple, routine at best. A few corrections to some bleeding capillaries and it was done in less than two hours, leaving Steve with sixteen staples that ran the length of his abdomen and through the belly button.

He would think later that it was funny considering that Danny had a similar looking scar thanks to his experience with Tom Doherty.

Waking up from the anesthesia proved to be more of a chore than anything, for better than hour he dreamed of nothing but Hesse. Unfortunately for Steve the scenario was a familiar one, only this time it had a new twist.

_Steve was standing outside of Hawala wearing his tactical vest, his cell firmly planted in his hand. "Where is my partner?"_

"_Oh, I don't know," Hesse snickered, holding a SIG-PRO to Danny's head. "Perhaps the same place as my brother! Say Good-Bye, McGarrett!"_

_BOOM!_

"_NOOOOO!"_

Steve wouldn't realize it for a couple of hours but he had awoken with start. Eyes blazing, heavy breathing, he sat up with a howl that echoed throughout the entire surgical recovery area. It was so loud that Chin and Kono burst in threatening to draw their weapons at the sound of their commander's anguish.

"It's okay." Kono soothed touching the side of his face.

"Hesse…he…killed…Danny…"

Kono shared a concerned glance with Chin. Judging by the bewildered look in Steve's eyes he wasn't fully coherent. "Danny's fine," Kono whispered her voice filled with a white lie. "Chin and I just checked on him."

"Need to find the evidence to get him out of there." Steve mumbled, his voice trailing as he fell back into a sleepy haze.

* * *

Evidence. That was something that Lauren accidently stumbled upon. After her visit with Hesse, she had returned home to find that her video surveillance of Danny's apartment had picked up some new footage. Two goons, one male and one female were ransacking Danny's apartment until Steve McGarrett surprised them. The goons looked to be no older than teenagers; Lauren assessed watching the largest of the three take down McGarrett with a stun gun. The female then shoved her hands into Steve's pocket and fished out his keys.

Knowing they weren't the brains of the operation, Lauren enhanced the audio feed and managed to capture one familiar name: Hoffman.

"You stupid bastard," she hissed, turning off the feed. "How dare you rain on my parade?" If it weren't for Hoffman her purpose for wanting Danny Williams would be over! But no, the stupid prick that had sent goons to shove a gun in little Grace's face just couldn't leave well enough alone!

Those stupid idiots were looking for the tapes that Stan Edwards made Lauren was sure of it. Didn't Hoffman know that Danny had already turned those over to the DA's office for safe keeping? Evidently not. Lauren had to wonder if Hoffman was the one who had killed the petty officer. More than likely she concluded, connecting the Deputy Governor with Housing Commissioner.

Ok, so what to do about it?

Nothing?

Or tip Five-0 off and risk losing everything?

The sooner Danny gets out of jail, the sooner you can continue with your plan the little voice inside her head echoed.

It was late when she called Chin. She'd gone back over to Danny's apartment to disable and return her surveillance equipment. It was time for this part of the plan to be over.

"Lauren? To what I owe the honor of two phone calls in less than 24 hours?" Chin's voice came back at her.

Lauren had to smile at the placidity of his voice. Chin was smooth no matter what the occasion. "It's Bruce Hoffman. I think he's the one setting up Danny. "

"How do you know this?"

"I can't explain." She returned, haphazardly stuffing the wire taps and video chips into her bag. "It's just a hunch."

It was then that everything started to fall to pieces. Looking up she saw Kono standing in the doorway.

"How does someone who doesn't anything about Danny's experience with Hoffman have a hunch?" Kono shot back. She'd been watching Danny's apartment ever since she left the hospital hoping that whoever had tried to kill Steve might come back.

"Kono," Lauren swallowed dropping her cell phone. Where Kono was Chin wasn't far behind. "This is not what it looks like."

"And what does it look like?" the rookie replied drawing her weapon. "You breaking and entering so that you can retrieve video equipment?" Kono glanced over her shoulder as her cousin appeared behind her. "It looks like we might have found our killer."

One hour later, Lauren sat in the Five-0 interrogation room with Kono glaring down at her. I'm going to ask you one more time. Why were you gathering surveillance equipment from Detective William's apartment?"

Lauren averted her eyes. "I already told you. It was part of an ongoing NCIS investigation, related to Admiral Johnson and Tom Doherty. My partner and my supervisor can verify everything."

Kono palmed the table. "That investigation was over months ago. Why did you wait so long to pick up your equipment?"

"Call me lazy," Lauren snapped as the door opened and Chin walked in with a file folder in his hand.

"I just got off the phone with your supervisor. Your story checks out. You are free to go."

Thank God for friends in high places Lauren sighed pleased as she pushed to her feet. The look on Kono's face was priceless. The rookie was absolutely livid.

"If you two will excuse me, I have to call the District Attorney's office about questioning Bruce Hoffman." Lauren quipped as she sauntered from the room.

Kono waited until Lauren was out of her ear shot. "I am so going to kick her ass."

Chin looked at his cousin with a smile. "When that day comes I'll help you but until then we have to admit that Lauren might be right. Hoffman has the perfect motive to want to go after Danny and he just happens to be related to the Deputy Governor. Hoffman is Bustamante's brother in-law."

* * *

The following morning, Danny was released from the infirmary and taken to the maximum security block. 12 cells he counted wondering how he had been chosen for this particular section. Cat calls echoed around him as he was lead down the corridor.

Great, a short, white blonde guy from the mainland stuck with the state's worst offenders. Something was definitely a miss. Normally, cops were kept separate from those they had helped imprison. Hell, even Kishimoto had a cell that was akin to a first class suite. But Danny however, seemed to royally piss someone off to be thrown in here either that or someone wanted him dead.

So, far he had been lucky in the fact that he hadn't recognized anyone. But people sure seemed to be recognizing him.

"_Cop"_

"_Cop"_

"_Cop,_" they chanted as the guard stopped at Danny's designated cell.

"Here you go, Goldilocks, home sweet home."

Danny said nothing as the cuffs were removed from his hands and was given a shove inside.

"Welcome," a large black man with dreds and gold teeth smiled. "The name's Skeet."

"You got to be kidding me," Danny groaned, recognizing the inmate. Skeet was the joker that Steve played basketball with in order to get information on escaped convict, Walton Dawkins.

Danny pressed his hands into a praying position. This so was not happening. "Double life sentence, right?"

Skeet looked at the detective for a moment, before breaking out with an even larger grin. "Detective Williams! Sorry, it took me a moment I didn't recognize you without your wife. How is the little misses? Still trying to improve his game of B-ball?"

"He still plays well enough to beat you."

"Mmm…mmm," Skeet smiled before flattening Danny up against the cinder block. "It's a pity he didn't play well enough to catch the fool who put you in here. But since you are in here, there are something's you need to know. "

Danny glared as Skeet continued to talk. "First of all, you ain't a part of the Governor's task force no more. Second, there ain't any immunity in here! You've got to earn respect if you want to stay alive. You dig me?"

Danny said nothing.

"Third, you'll never earn respect because you're a cop. So, that means you've got to get it through me."

"And how do I do that?" Danny questioned wondering what delusions Skeet had about him becoming his personal lackey or worse a boy-toy.

Skeet chuckled as he patted Danny's cheek. "All in good time, Goldilocks. All in good time."

That afternoon, Danny awkwardly followed Skeet around the lunchroom as they looked for a place to sit. In some respects he felt lucky that he drew Skeet for a cell mate. Skeet had influence over people and maybe if Danny is lucky enough Skeet will offer him protection from what he fears the most: losing himself.

Skeet stops at a table and tells the guy on the end to move down. "Take a seat, Goldilocks. I'm going to introduce you to some people."

Danny feels his face pale slightly as Skeet begins to speak.

"Gentlemen, this is detective Danny Williams." Skeet announces enunciating the word _detective._ "Now, I know what you are thinking but Williams is no ordinary detective. He's a special kind of cop."

"How so?" Another inmate asks as all eyes fall upon Danny.

Danny leans into Skeet, whispering softly. "Why don't I just take my pants off right now and you can just let them all have their way with me."

"Relax, Goldilocks, the best part is yet to come." Skeet quips as a third voice filled with an Irish accent comes into the conversation.

"I can answer that." The entire table erupts in silence as Hesse locks eyes with Danny.

"Damn," Danny hisses silently as he comes to the conclusion that he's been set-up (yet, again). He tries to ignore the wave that is building up in his stomach as Hesse starts to explain that he's actually one of the Governor's little bitches assigned to the infamous task force known as Five-0.

"Detective Williams has immunity." Hesse taunts. "He and his murderous partner, Steve McGarrett can do whatever they want and the Governor along with the rest of her officials simply look the other way."

Jaw locked so he won't say something stupid, Danny glares murderously at Skeet who in returns simply smiles.

"Sorry, Goldilocks. It's all a part of the process."

"What process?" Danny hisses as Skeet rises to his feet and moves to another table just as food and metal utensils start to fly at the detective.

Before Danny can react someone smashes a tray into the side of his head, forcing him to retaliate. Swinging blindly, Danny starts to pound on the person closest to him. Before he knows it the entire place is going nuts and all he can think of is that he is never going to get out of this.

An alarm starts to sound signaling a riot and guards emerge wearing protective gear. Billy clubs raised and stun guns ready they start to attack, taking out whomever might be in there way. Even Hesse isn't immune to their anger. In fact, when Danny looks up he sees that one of the guards has Hesse hunched over the table, cuffing him.

Danny has just enough time to see Hesse grinning at him before one of the guards clobbers him across the back of the neck with the billy club, fading his world to black.

* * *

Hands shoved into his pockets, Chin entered, Steve's room to find the commander picking at a cup of green Jell-O. Eating Jell-O when you only had one good arm was no easy feat.

"What?" Steve asked noting the long expression on Chin's face.

"I just got off the phone with my friend from Hawala. Danny has been put in disciplinary segregation."

Disciplinary segregation. Steve thinks for a moment. "Solitary confinement? Why?"

"Evidently, he and Hesse started a riot in the lunch room," Chin said slowly as Steve chucked what was left of his Jell-O across the room. The container hit the wall, leaving behind an imprint of green slime. The soft spoken Chinese-Hawaiian didn't have to say anymore to know what Steve was thinking. He was thinking that they needed to find a way to get their friend out of there.

Now.

"Hesse?" Wincing, Steve reached over and pulled the I.V. from his right forearm. "We both know that if Danny started anything with Hesse it was because he felt he had to. Hesse is going to kill him, Chin and as long as we sit here there isn't a damn thing we can do about it."

Steve threw the covers back and swung his legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the pain that was screaming out from his collarbone and abdomen. "Get my clothes. You and I are going to Hawala."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hope this chapter is okay. I wrote it in a hurry ;)

**VISITING HOURS**

Chin looked at his boss sympathetically as Steve slid into the passenger's seat of the crossover, being just 24 hours post-op the Super SEAL was in a world of pain.

"Don't say it." Steve growled closing his eyes to the tidal wave that building up in his torso. "I know I shouldn't be leaving the hospital but this Danny. As soon, I know he's safe I'm coming right back."

Chin pushed the car into gear. "I'm not saying anything, Brah. Though I do have to wonder exactly how intimidating you're going to be considering your arm is in sling and you need a cane to walk." Even chained and in handcuffs Hesse could still kick Steve's ass with the blink of an eye right now. That was a risk that Chin-Ho wasn't willing to take.

"Just drive."

The Warden was less than pleased when a call from his personal assistant took him away from dinner with his second wife, to inform him that McGarrett was waiting for him. He'd been expecting such a visit and for what it was worth he was ready to take on the head of Five-0 and his mightier than thou statement that the Governor had given him immunity.

"I want to see Detective Williams now!" Steve said forcibly.

The Warden adjusted his glasses. "We don't have detectives here, Commander only inmates, hardened criminals who can no longer function in society with their peers."

Steve's felt his jaw tighten at the man's attempt at sarcasm. "Danny Williams is MY PARTNER and for the record you and I both know that he shouldn't be here! If Governor Jameson were available she—"

"I know, no such thing. As far as I know Mr. Williams is just as guilty as every other inmate in here." The Warden finished cutting him off. "But since you came all this way, I will tell you what I know." He rambled through a stack of papers on his desk. "Inmate, Williams was taken to disciplinary segregation this afternoon due t o the part he played in starting a riot. Now, it is not uncommon for new inmates to suffer from outbursts of anger and rage after their arrival, in fact it's quite common. The idea that you have thrown your entire life away for a 9x6 cell can be very traumatic."

"I will tell you again," Steve said speaking very slowly. "I want to see Danny Williams and I want to see him now! And then I want him placed as far away from Victor Hesse as possible. AM I CLEAR?"

"Let's get something straight Commander. No one comes into my prison and demands anything," The warden scowled refusing to be intimidated. "Now in other instances you may be able to just snap your fingers and have Governor Jameson deliver anything you want but it's not going to happen here. AM I CLEAR?"

"VICTOR HESSE KILLED MY FATHER!" Steve shouted inching himself into the Warden's personal space. "AS LONG AS DANNY WILLIAMS IS HERE HE IS A TARGET!"

The Warden pursed his lips and took a step back. "It is my understanding that like your partner, Mr. Hesse is awaiting trial. Therefore, it has not been proven that he killed your father or anyone else for that matter. Since his arrival, Mr. Hesse has been a model inmate. Therefore, I have no reason to believe that he is a threat to anyone."

This guy was definitely playing hardball. Therefore, Steve needed to play hardball too. Glancing at Chin, he threw out a curveball. "Show him the warrant."

"The warrant," Chin replied coolly as he hoped that Steve knew where he was going with this. They didn't have a warrant. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"The man isn't giving us any other options," Steve returned, "I hate to do this but it looks like you and I are going to be here all night questioning the general population over their moon shining activities. So, you might as well go back to the car and get the warrant."

"I'll be right back," Chin said playing along as the Warden's face paled. It was common knowledge that moonshine and homemade meth were a regular business within the walls of a Hawala; a business in which the warden had yet to get under control.

"Wait!"

Steve struggled at keeping his grin to himself as the prison commander in chief started to tremble.

"On second thought, I'm sure the Governor would want to know that I run one of the safest prisons in the country, so why don't I arrange for one of the guards to escort you to our segregated detention area and that way you'll be able to see that Mr. Williams is more than safe."

"How did you know about the moonshine?" Chin questioned when the Warden left the room.

"I didn't," Steve grinned. "I was going off a story that Danny told me once about a prison in New Jersey where the inmates made moonshine out of bread, oranges and hard candy."

"Evidently, it's true. Did you see the way the Warden's face lit up?"

"Yeah, maybe after we get Danny out of here, we'll send DEA in for a little house cleaning."

* * *

Danny was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest when the guard opened the door, letting in a stream of bright light. Now the days of locking an inmate in a rat infested hole with zero light were over but it was still as uncomfortable as hell. He was still locked in a small, cramped, windowless cell that sported steel doors for the next three days. Locked away with nothing but his own thoughts to contend with and why? It was all because of he had let his guard down and trusted Skeet. Not that things would have turned out differently had Skeet not been involved.

"Williams on your feet. You have a visitor."

Obeying, Danny pushed to an upright position as the guard entered the cell and shackled his wrists. "Are those really necessary?"

"Consider yourself lucky," the guard returned. "No one ever gets visitors in lockdown."

"Well, guess that makes me special." Danny quipped.

"Watch it!" the guard snarled grabbing Danny by the scruff of the neck. "More than one person has committed suicide while in solitary confinement. We wouldn't want you to become our next statistic."

Danny ignored the comment as he was lead into a small meeting room that held nothing but a long table and some folding chairs.

The guard was releasing the cuffs when Steve walked and took a seat.

"You have 5 minutes, Commander." The guard said before stepping back into the hallway.

The words _are you okay _couldn't leave Steve's mouth fast enough as he inspected his partner's physical appearance. Aside, from the purplish-green bruises around Danny's nose and eyes he looked fine.

"Am I okay?" Danny repeated, taking in the sight of the injured SEAL. A sling that was taped into place around his chest? "What the hell happen to you?"

"I went to your apartment to feed Mr. Hoppy like you asked and got jumped."

"You got jumped?" Danny repeated. "At my place?"

"Yes…"

Danny shook his head. "I'm sorry, but judging by the way you look you were more than jumped. You had your ass whipped."

Steve's eyes narrowed slightly. "Your perception about things is one of the things I like most"

"So what happened?"

"Car accident, happy now?"

"Was that before or after they beat the crap out of you?" Danny answered with a satisfactory grin.

"I already told you. Nobody beat the crap of me."

"Sure could of fooled me, " Danny quipped. "Now back to your question."

"What question?"

"Am I okay?"

"Are you, okay?" Steve asked again earning the response he had expected the first time.

"DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU?"

Steve's face fell into a sheepish expression. "Well, aside from the orange jumpsuit. Yeah…you look fine."

"I AM IN PRISON WITH A CELL BLOCK FILLED WITH NUT JOBS!" Danny's voice started to get edgy, and he couldn't help but point a finger. "THE BIGGEST NUT JOB OF COURSE BEING YOUR FRIEND HESSE!"

"I know, I know," Steve swallowed, his own edge forming. "And Chin and I are working on it."

"WORKING ON IT?" Danny shouted in a way that only Danny Williams could.

"It's going to take time!" Steve counted, "I can't just bust in here with guns blazing."

"WHY NOT?" Danny shot back. "IT WORKS FOR EVERYTHING ELSE THAT YOU DO!"

"You, my friend are starting to act irrational," Steve replied pointing a finger of his own.

"Irrational?" Danny repeated to just to annoy his partner. "Let me spell it out for you again. I am in prison with the man who killed your father and strapped a bomb to Chin! Not only is he in the same prison but he's in my cell block! We're practically bunk mates!"

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. All of this shouting was giving him a headache. "Why do you think I'm here?"

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"Stop repeating everything I say!" Steve lost it. " Just stop! Now, whether you like it or not you are stuck in here until Chin, Kono and I find a way to get you out. I am also working on a way to make sure that Hesse is kept away from you."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Steve stuck out his bottom lip. "Well, you're in solitary confinement aren't you?"

Frustrated, Danny closed his eyes and took in a deep cleansing breath. "Just please tell me that you talk to Rachel."

He watched as Steve's eyes beaded back and forth before dropping to the floor. "Yeah…about that. I kind of forgot."

"YOU FORGOT?" Danny's voice was back up to maximum volume. "I asked you to do one thing. One thing!"

"Two things." Steve replied trying to cite that he had remember to feed Mr. Hoppy."But I think Kono talked to Rachel. Maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"There you go again with the repeating!" Steve accused as the guard came back in.

"All right, Ladies, time to say your goodbyes."

"I'll square things with Rachel," Steve stammered as the guard snapped the chains back on Danny's wrists. "I promised."

"I so hate you, right now." Danny glowered, as he shuffled from the room. "I hate you so much!"

Shoulders slumped, Danny walked back to his cell defeated. His mind was reeling with anxiety. Aside from his current predicament, he now had to wonder if he was ever going to see Grace again.

Stopping at the door, Danny was subject to a patting down before the guard took the cuffs off. "Watch it buddy, I'm ticklish there."

"I told you before about committing suicide," the guard returned before ramming his fist straight into the center of Danny's gut. "We're trying real hard to keep those statistics down!"

Automatically, Danny doubled over coughing. Holy Mother of… that guy could throw punch. Danny was so taken with the fact that he couldn't breathe he didn't even realize that the guard had shoved him inside and locked the door.

Still trying to catch his breath it took Danny a couple of moments to comprehend that solitary confinement wasn't so solitary. Opening his eyes, he gazed down at the floor, seeing a navy pair of deck shoes that mirrored his. Attached to the shoes were two legs covered in bright orange. He was not going to like this he concluded as he raised his head coming face to face with Hesse.

"Hello, Detective," Hesse grinned. "Did you enjoy your visit with McGarrett?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. Last week work got the better of me and now I'm on the road for Spring Break writing this in between stops. As always, all mistakes belong to me.

**CAPTIVE**

Danny had to admire Hesse, the man was smooth. The fact that he had broken into solitary confinement spoke volumes. "So what did you do Victor, bribe the guard?"

"Hardly," Victor chuckled revealing a bloody toothbrush that had been fashioned into a shank.

"Of course" Danny said under his breath. With nowhere to go he knew Hesse would win a physical debate hands down. "What do you want? You want me to call McGarrett back down here? Because you and I both know that he's the one you want."

Hesse looked disappointed. He had half expected the detective to put up an admiral plea for his partners life at the very least. "You surprise me detective."

Danny shrugged, "I just don't believe in beating around the bush. " _Pause._ "Not to mention, I can't wait to see how you are going to pull this one off considering that we are all trapped inside the maximum security ward of Hawaii's most secure prison."

Danny paused again. "What are you going to do start another riot?"

"It's actually going to be a lot simpler than that," Victor grinned.

* * *

Chin's almond shaped eyes widened as he watched Steve literally stumble into the room, barely able to keep his broken body upright. Sweat was pouring down his brow accenting his already pale skin. "How's Danny?" The older man asked offering a hand of support.

"He's Danny," Steve replied thankful for Chin's assistance.

The Warden stood with a scowl on his face. "Satisfied?"

Straightening, Steve looked him in the eye. "I want to see Victor Hesse." Even though Danny was safe, Steve needed to make certain that Hesse wouldn't propose an imminent threat.

"This way," the Warden said stiffly.

A few moments later, Steve and Chin were in the maximum security wing where they found a dead guard in Hesse's bunk, his throat slit from end to end.

A shudder ran down Steve's spine. He was certain that Hesse was after Danny. "Can you still guarantee the safety of detective Williams?" he asked curtly as the Warden's face paled.

_Pause_

"I didn't think so." Determined to get back to his partner, Steve spun around feeling the weight of his body starting to betray him. The whole room was spinning. Chin's face was a blur.

"Boss?" He thought he heard his father's ex-partner say.

Chin reached for the SEAL but gravity was quicker, pulling McGarrett to the concrete with a pronounced thud!

When Steve woke up he found himself in the prison infirmary, a middle aged man in whiten coat looking down at him. "Commander McGarrett?  
The man questioned shining a pen light in Steve's eyes. Automatically, Steve squinted against the brightness, pushing the hand holding the pen light away.

"Easy Commander," the man's voice said warning him against sudden movements.

"Where is Danny Williams?" Steve bolted upright, instantly wishing he hadn't.

The doctor frowned, glancing at the Warden. "I'll let him explain."

Clearing his throat, the sheepish looking man stepped forward. "We have no idea where Hesse and William's are. Shortly after you collapsed I sent a guard and Officer Kelly to check on the detective...

"Let me guess." Steve interrupted, "He wasn't there."

"We found another guard murdered. His service weapon and radio were missing," the Warden informed. "But we have the entire prison on lock down. No one gets in or out."

"Somehow that doesn't reassure me."

Steve wasn't sure he had it in him at the moment to face Hesse. He needed to rest the doctor kept repeating. A broken collar bone and 16 staples in his gut were not the best odds for facing your arch enemy.

But this was Danny. Injured or not he didn't have a choice.

Securing a radio from the Warden, Steve put out an all call for Hesse. "VICTOR HESSE!"

A series of cracks and static answered making Steve wonder if his arch nemesis was listening. Hesse was testing him. Pulling radio to his lips, he sent out another message, "where ever you are I will find you!"

_Nothing.  
_  
"Do you hear me, Hesse?" he asked. "I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

"I'm looking forward to it and Detective Williams is counting on it," a cool Irish reply came.

"You sick son of a bitch if you..."

"I already have so you'd better hurry if you want there to be anything let to bury," Hesse finished.

Steve swore softy as he dropped the radio to his side. He hated to think about what that meant. Danny couldn't already be dead. Hesse was too insidious for that. Hesse would want him there for the kill.

Closing his eyes, he picked up the radio. He was about the say something when Chin came through the door. He'd just come from solitary confinement. "The guard assigned to solitary confinement is dead and there's no sign of Danny or Hesse. We've searched the whole place including the adjoining cell blocks."

"Tell me something I don't already know," he frowned.

**

* * *

**

**1 hour earlier…**

The stale air of the prison basement hit made Danny's nose crinkle as Hesse shoved him down the metal stairs. Hands and feet chained Danny was forced to take small steps to avoid the tip of the shank from slicing into the tender skin on his neck. When they reached the ground floor, Hesse lowered the shank and grabbed Danny by the crook of the elbow, pulling him to the middle of the room.

"What no bomb strapped around my neck?" Danny quipped as Hesse pulled out a key and started to work at the chains around Danny's wrists.

"Sadly, my resources are limited at the moment," Hesse replied. "But don't worry. I still have something very special planned for you."

"I'd be hurt if you didn't," Danny countered sarcastically as Hesse secured his wrists to an overhead pipe. He was trying hard not envision what sort of special treat Hesse had in mind for him. Knowing Hesse it was going to be something that was going to involve the splattering of body parts, a thought that didn't exactly thrill the bound detective.

Taking a moment to survey his surroundings, Danny noted several low hanging electrical wires along with an old fashioned looking electric chair that resembled the one from the Tom Hanks movie, the Green Mile.

"They used that on the Japanese prisoners after Pearl Harbor," Hesse supplied. "But lucky for you it doesn't work anymore."

Crossing over to a makeshift workbench Hesse picked up half of a rectangular sponge and a roll of duct tape. He then walk over to a laundry room style sink and wet the sponge before tearing off a sizable piece of duct tape from the roll.

"Now, open your mouth," Hesse ordered, strolling back over to his captive.

Danny felt a shudder run up his spine but did not obey. Instead he turned his head, plotting his next move. Given the fact that he was chained to a pipe he probably wasn't going to be escaping anytime soon but he would be a coward if he didn't put up some type of fight. Not to mention if he could manage to make enough noise someone might just find him.

"I said open your mouth!" Hesse repeated, grabbing Danny's jaw with his free hand.

"Bite me!" Danny growled.

"Don't make me go after that cute little girl of yours, Daniel. You know I will!" Hesse returned in his usual cool demeanor as he reared back his fist, dropping it into Danny's mid-section.

Before Danny could react, Hesse threw punch to his abdomen, this one much harder than the last. Danny had to fight not to cough and curl in on himself. Focusing on the threat to Grace, he used the shackles and the pipe as leverage and drew up his feet to deliver a solid kick to Victor's jaw.

Off balance, Hesse fell into the workbench but quickly rebounded. Picking up a pipe, Hesse pummeled the blond against the side of the head and watched him slip into a void of darkness.

When Danny awoke, the sponge was in his mouth making him feel like he was going to choke. The duct tape was stuck securely across his lips. For some odd reason the front of his jump suit was open, the front of his t-shirt cut away to expose his chest.

A distorted view of Hesse came into his line of vision. Hesse was holding something that was sparking in his hand. Hesse had cut one of the electrical wires from the overhang.

"You're going to thank me for using the sponge." Hesse said before pressing a live sparking electrical wire into Danny's exposed flesh.

Danny jerked violently as a jolt of electricity surged through his body. As much as he might have wanted to, the sponge and the duct tape made it impossible to scream. All that came out was a muffled growl that originated deep from his gut.

"Don't worry. There isn't enough voltage to kill you… yet." Hesse sneered removing the wire as the radio he had taken off the guard started to come alive with the sound of McGarrett's voice.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** All right I am writing on the road again, so I'm going to offer double apologies for any typos/errors you may find.

**Hide and Seek**

Donning tactile gear, Chin looked at his boss wondering how the man could possibly stand. Fever had begun to rage through his body. A highway of red wavy lines shone in his eyes creating a hazy sick tint to his overall complexion. Steve had developed an infection and it was bad.

"Why don't you let me take this?" Chin offered knowing he wouldn't get a favorable outcome. "I'll keep you posted via radio. You can monitor our every move."

Steve glared at his friend, stone faced. "I appreciate the gesture, Chin, I really do. But when Hesse had that bomb strapped around your neck Danny didn't think twice about doing what needed to be done. The least I can do is to give him the same courtesy." Not to mention his partner was in this situation because of him. He was the one Hesse really wanted.

Chin nodded solemnly as McGarrett brushed passed him and started to organize the prison staff for an all-out man hunt. Chin was about to join him when his cell phone rang. It was Kono. Chin had called her earlier to brief the rookie about their situation and to ask her to pull blueprints of the prison.

"Tell me you have something, Cuz."

"I do." Kono's voice came back. "It looks like there is a basement that has been sealed off. According to the blueprints the basement was used as a torture facility against the Japanese during the 1940's. After World War II the government ordered it closed and it was sealed off from the rest of the prison."

"Where is it?"

"Based on the current layout of the prison, it's underneath Cell Block D and here's the kicker. It looks like there is an escape tunnel on the west and east end that leads into the jungle."

"So it's possible that Hesse is already gone?" Chin returned. "Get on the phone to HPD and have them stationed at each of the exits."

"Already done," Kono said with confidence. "Lauren and I are heading to the west end exit now. If Hesse decides to come out from that direction we'll be waiting for him."

"Just be careful, Kono. Hesse is smart, not to mention dangerous."

* * *

Danny wasn't certain how long he drifted in and out consciousness; the jolt had taken a lot out of him. Distorted visions of Hesse danced in front of him as his vision refused to clear. The blow to the temple had not helped his already concussed head. Not to mention the sponge in his mouth and the duct tape made it hard to breathe.

"Ah, good you're awake," he heard Hesse say right before the duct tape was ripped from his face. As if he were obeying a command, Danny spit the sponge into Hesse's awaiting hand and initiated a coughing fit.

"Sorry about that. The sponge acts as a grounding pad. It helps to keep the current flowing evenly."

"How reassuring," Danny droned tiredly.

"I believe the correct response is thank you." Hesse returned. "I could have just as easily killed you."

Regaining most of his senses, Danny looked Hesse squarely in the eye. "Let me guess you're waiting for McGarrett. You probably want him to watch."

Hesse shook his head. "You think you have me all figured out. But you see, Daniel, you are my ticket out of here. Now, I don't know what you did but as soon as I kill McGarrett I am going to trade you for a first class ticket straight back to Ireland."

Danny pursed his lips, thinking. Who was Hesse going to trade him to?

"So, in other words I'm a pawn?"

"I prefer the term, leverage." Hesse replied coolly as Danny's face twisted.

"Well that's all well and good, Victor but just how do you plan on getting out of here? We are in a prison which I'm sure by now has been put on lockdown. Every guard out there is going to have orders to put a bullet through your head."

"I have a plan just like that day at the docks when McGarrett put a bullet in my chest."

"He should have put it in your face," Danny retorted lowly as the radio started to crackle with activity.

"I found the blue prints, Hesse. I know where you are!" Steve's voice thundered. " All of the exits covered! So help me if you try to escape or harm Danny in any way I will personally hunt you down and put a bullet in your head."

"Cocky, isn't he?" Hesse quipped earning a partially shrug from his captive. "You listen to me, McGarrett. If you come down here with guns blazing or try to block my escape. I can promise you that all you will find will be another dead body. You alone and I DO MEAN ALONE THIS TIME OR THE BODY YOU FIND WILL NOT BE RECOGNIZABLE!"

Hesse was banking on Steve's noble reply.

"You have my word. I'll come alone."

* * *

10 minutes later, a shaky Steve stood at the top of the basement stairs, his weapon trained. It was a miracle that he was actually even holding the gun but given the situation he was counting on adrenaline and sheer desire to see him through.

"OK, I'm coming in." He said wishing he had told Chin to follow him rather than leading guards on a wild goose chase. If something were to go wrong he wouldn't have any back-up. Not that he needed back-up, really but given the fact that he was fading fast it would have been nice to have something to cover his six.

As he started to descend down the steps, Steve could see Danny and Hesse. Danny was chained to an overheard pipe; his feet were barely touching the ground. Hesse had one arm wrapped around Danny's neck and a live electrical wire pointed directly at his chest. From where he stood, Steve could see a festering raw burn on Danny's upper abdomen where Hesse had obviously tested his theory of torture by electrocution. Judging by Danny's ragged appearance, the only thing holding him upright were Hesse and the chains. The pallor to his face matched Steve's.

"Let him go, Hesse." Steve said calmly, keeping a steady aim was not an easy feat given the broken collar bone. "He has nothing to do with this. In fact, he's not even my partner anymore. He's in here for a murder charge just like you."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Hesse chuckled. "I think we know that Danny boy here is just as squeaky clean as you are. I'm willing to bet that he was framed and that your friend the Governor is working on a pardon right now."

"I wish that were the case." Danny groused forcing Hesse to tighten his grip.

"My orders are the same either way, Victor. Shoot him, shoot you." Steve knew that Hesse had to be bluffing with the electrical wire; there was no way he could have his hands on Danny and still electrocute him without electrocuting himself. He was certain Victor had something else up his sleeve.

"If you think he gives a rat's ass about me you're wrong." Danny snarked. "He would just assume shoot me just to put a bullet in your head." It was then that Danny noticed the small pool of water at the bottom of the stairs. There was no way Steve could avoid stepping in it if he continued.

The electrical wire, the water… Hesse wasn't holding the wire to Danny's chest for the sake of electrocuting him he was planning on using it on Steve! As soon as the SEAL stepped into the water, Hesse would toss the wire to the ground, using the water as a grounding pad. Once the electricity touched the water, Steve would be unable to move.

"You heard him, Victor. He is going to shoot me, just to bring down a mastermind like you." Danny continued hoping that Steve would get the message. If Steve fired a shot before stepping into the water then Hesse would be forced to move. It was either that or throw his chest into the sparking end of the electrical wire, electrocuting not only himself but Hesse as well.

For the moment, Danny was choosing Steve's bullet.

"What he you think he's bluffing?

Steve held his position, keeping his gaze locked as he tried to read between the lines. He had seen the water on the floor but was just now putting it all together. Danny was trying to warn him.

"He would just assume shoot me for the opportunity to plug the man who-" Sure enough, Danny heard the scream of the bullet as it left the barrel of the SIG-PRO before it whizzed past his left ear, leaving Hesse no choice but to drop the cord and dive out of the way.

Retrieving the weapon he had taken off one of the guards, Hesse returned fire.

McGarrett fell to the floor as a spray of bullets bombarded the stairwell, missing him by a narrow margin. On his belly, Steve fired blindly at the spot where Hesse had been standing; praying to God he didn't accidently hit Danny. Hesse, the coward, was hiding behind the detective using him as a human shield.

* * *

Outside, Kono stood at the entrance to the underground tunnel. Lauren was standing beside her. "What was that?"

"That would be gun shots," Lauren answered, drawing her service weapon in time with the rookie. Together both women started to move away the foliage that covered the entrance to the tunnel. They then followed the dimly lit path until they reached a steel door that sealed them off from the basement where their co-workers were trapped.

Kono aimed her weapon, firing two shots into the lock, before kicking the door open. "Victor Hesse!" she shouted, aiming her weapon at the Irish killer as he continued to take shots at McGarrett.

Determined not to let the rookie, get the best of him again, Hesse whirled around and fired quickly nailing Kono in left shoulder. Instantly, Kono was thrown backwards landing solidly in dirt.

"Kono!" Lauren's eyes went wide at the sight of blood pooling on the rookie officer's shirt.

"I'm fine," Kono grimaced covering her injured shoulder. "But Steve and Danny need help!"

"You really trust me that much?" Lauren asked kneeling for a brief moment.

"No," Kono hissed biting back the pain.

"For the record, you shouldn't." Lauren pushed to her feet and took off in a dead run inside. Her plan had always been to take Kono out if needed in order to give Hesse his freedom. She had everything planned perfectly, right down to the getaway but now it looked like she was going to have to improvise.

* * *

Kono's misfortune had been Steve's gain. It had given him the time he needed to earn a clear shot. Hesse's gun was still smoking when Steve fired one precise shot slamming the infamous killer in the back of the right shoulder.

"I told you, before you need to shoot him in the face!" Danny quipped twisting around just in time to see Hesse fall face first.

Steve staggered over to his partner and placed his hands on Danny's shoulders, leaning on him for support. "I was aiming for his head."

"Just like you were aiming for my head?"

"I was aiming for Hesse," Steve returned rolling his sickly ocean colored eyes at the bound detective.

"You almost took my ear off."

"In case you haven't noticed, I have a broken collar bone."

"A broken collar bone," Danny repeated noting that his partner was just about to collapse. "Well before you pass out can you do me a favor and cut me loose before you draw and quarter me?" Steve's weight was making him feel as if he were going to pull his armpits out of their socket. Not to mention, one of them really needed to check on Kono.

"Sure," Steve slurred, before collapsing solidly to the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **In this chapter there is a reference to my King of the Palace story where Lauren takes a picture of Danny and Grace from Danny's desk. It probably sounds out of context but it is essential to the storyline. Oh yes, and there is no cliffy this time.

**Blind Trust**

Lauren gazed around quickly setting her eyes on Hesse. He was laying face down, struggling to reach his weapon. Crossing over to him, she kicked the gun just within his reach.

"You!" he hissed prompting Lauren to press her index finger to her lips.

"Ssh," she commanded.

Her eyes darted over to Danny who was desperately trying to find a way out of his bonds. He was struggling against the metal that was biting into his wrists and had yet to notice that she'd slipped back into the room.

"You still interested in your free ticket out of here?" She asked training her weapon on Hesse.

Hesse simply glared as she made her over to the workbench and retrieved the keys that would unlock Danny's bonds.

"Are you ok?" Pressing to her tip-toes she inserted the key and began to work the lock.

"How's Kono?" Danny ignored the question as the pressure of the shackles released his wrists.

"She'll live," Lauren said flatly watching him fall to the floor beside his lifeless partner.

Pushing to his knees Danny pressed two fingers to Steve's carotid artery. There was a pulse but it was thready. Judging by heat radiating from his partner's skin Danny concluded he was running a pretty high fever.

"He needs a doctor, soon or he isn't going to make it."

"Obviously, I prefer the later." An Irish brogue stated.

Danny's head snapped upward to see Hesse, with weapon, aimed ready to fire. Doing the only thing he could he reached for Steve's SIG-PRO but Lauren was faster, emptying two slugs into Hesse's chest. As luck would have it he fell face first into the puddle of water that had been meant for Steve, the electrical wire catching him as he went down. Sparks flew making Danny turn his head in order to shield his eyes from the brightness.

"What a way to go," Lauren quipped crinkling her nose at the smell of burning flesh. One thing was certain Hesse would not be walking away no matter how much medical treatment he received.

"Bastard deserved it." Danny said softly as the door opened with Chin leading the rest of the troops.

As the scene started to clear Lauren smiled silently to herself. Right before she had fired, fear shone in Hesse's eyes, the ultimate betrayal but for her it would mean Danny's trust.

* * *

**Several hours later...**

Danny found himself restless and unable to sleep as lied in a hospital bed on the third floor of Hawaii medical center awaiting word on Steve's condition. He actually had to thank Hesse for giving him a night of freedom from the prison infirmary. The doctor that treated him had said that they needed to watch him for any signs of thermal injuries caused from the electrocution. Handcuffed to the bed railing his movements were restricted making it difficult to find a comfortable position.

Chin came in when Kono had been brought out from surgery to say that she would be making a full recovery with some time off and the aid of physical therapy.

But Steve's condition, reminded Danny of when he'd had been trapped in his office by Tom Doherty. He had suffered a host of stab wounds and a gunshot wound which had developed into an infection, much like the one Steve was suffering from now. Before he had been escorted from the basement Danny had noticed blood blossoming onto Steve's shirt from where had had ripped open several of the staples in the gun fight with Hesse.

Hesse the bastard, at least he was dead. Now all Danny had to worry about was the murder charge that was hanging over his head. Chin had filled him in on what Lauren had told them about Hoffman and Bustamante. It was a plausible theory but without evidence Danny was still the one taking the fall.

Dr. Casey Blanchard frowned as she injected a sedative into Steve's IV. Normally, she wasn't a fan of coma induction but in this case it was warranted. The fearless SEAL had ripped out half of his stitches and had nearly lost his spleen all in the name of saving his partner. More surgery was required to stop a second round of internal bleeding which Casey was certain would have done another ordinary man in.

"I hope he or she is worth all of this," she said softly vowing to keep him unconscious as long as necessary to give his body a chance to heal.

Lauren stood in the hallway contemplating with McGarrett comatose and Kalakaua hospitalized, it seemed like the perfect time to continue avenge her brother's death.

Whipping out her cell phone she made a call to one of her contacts within NCIS and then followed up with another call to the Warden at Halawa.

* * *

**The Following Morning…**

Danny's face was a mixture of disgust and confusion as Lauren explained that she had arranged for him to be taken into NCIS custody. Spending time with the woman who had bugged his house and invaded his personal space didn't exactly thrill him. But what choice did he have?

"But how can you do that?" Chin asked. "Danny is a civilian."

"We can hold civilians under certain circumstances, given the fact that this is technically a joint investigation," Lauren answered watching Danny and Chin exchange glances.

"Besides, I can guarantee something that traditional custody can't-his safety." Lauren added.

"She has a point," Chin told Danny. The likelihood of him running into anyone with a grudge was slim to nil. Even with preferential treatment from Hawala or HPD Danny still ran the risk of being targeted by someone connected to his experience with HPD or Five-O.

"I'll see that you are equipped with an ankle monitor during the day that way you'll have access to your daughter as well as the going-ons with Hoffman and Bustamante." Lauren obviously was sweetening the pot with things that appealed to Danny.

Danny bit down on his lip. Her offer was tempting, especially considering that Steve had never gotten around to talking to Rachel. By now, she had to know that something was amiss. He looked Chin who responded with a shrug.

"It's better than Hawala, Brah."

One hour later, Danny was minus one orange jump suit and a pair of handcuffs, donning a pair of Dockers and his favorite blue raspberry colored shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Lauren's partner Harris had secured him with a snug fitting ankle monitor that would alert both NCIS and Chin should he decide to take a walk on the wild side.

"Ok, you're all set," Lauren told him as he slid into the wheelchair that the orderly had brought for his discharge from the hospital. Danny hated wheelchairs. If you didn't really one then what was the point? Why did hospitals always make you ride in one when you are perfectly healthy?

"Can we make a couple of stops first?"

"Sure," Lauren smiled.

They first stopped off in Kono's room, where Lauren allowed him to have a few minutes of privacy with the rookie. Kono's left arm was in a sling that was further supported by a pillow resting in her lap.

"Are you sure you want to climb in bed with Lauren?" she asked when she certain that the CPO was out of ear shot.

"Bite your tongue." Danny winced leaning in close. "It's not exactly ideal for me but she did save my life from Hesse."

The rookie rolled her eyes. "That's only because Chin was busting down the door! I don't trust her Danny! She bugged your apartment and she took a picture of you of and Grace that she keeps on her phone!"

"What?" If she had a picture of Grace that was just plain creepy, not to mention a little twisted.

"I saw it when she went to make a call to her partner shortly after we arrived in the jungle. It came up as her screen saver," Kono returned. "I'm telling you, Danny there is something not right with her, she's not who she says she is."

"Maybe so but right now she's my only chance at beating this murder charge." She was the only link to Hoffman and the people who had assaulted McGarrett. He couldn't just ignore that and sit in jail twiddling his thumbs waiting for a miracle to happen. He needed to be proactive.

"Be careful," Kono warned winding her good arm around his neck.

* * *

After leaving Kono Danny directed the orderly to take him to ICU ward. For several minutes, Danny sat in the hall just watching is partner through the glass. Steve was lying on his back with an oxygen mask placed over his face. Like Kono, his left arm was in a sling which was taped securely to his exposed chest. The heart monitor was bleeping steadily in a motion that reminded Danny of the game Pong that he used to play with Matty when they were kids.

Now Danny was no doctor, but compared to Kono Steve looked bad. He was about to push out of wheelchair and go inside when Dr. Blanchard approached him. "Are you family?"

"Close enough," Danny replied introducing himself. "I'm his partner, Detective Danny Williams."

Casey snubbed her nose at the comment, her own reply sounding curt. "So, you're the one who is responsible for putting him here."

"Excuse me?" Doctor or not, Danny was about to go off on the woman.

Casey apologized instantly. "I'm sorry. I am just a little overprotective of my patients."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Listen, all I really meant to say is that if your partner is going to have a chance at recovering then he needs to stay put. That little jaunt that he took to rescue you or whatever nearly cost him his life." She sighed.

"So you're saying that…"

"He could still die if he isn't careful." She said clearly.

Danny nodded as her pager went off, prompting her to go check on another patient. For several more seconds he sat contemplating before pulling to his feet. Once inside, he palmed the bed railing debating where to start.

"Ok, so I just spoke to your doctor and she says you aren't doing so well. So, for the first time in your life I want you to listen to me. Hesse is dead. We don't need to worry about him anymore. He took two more bullets to the chest and then ended up electrocuting himself. The man is NOT coming back."

Danny paused for a moment and made a clenched fist. What he was going to say is something he would never admit if Steve were awake. "Now about me, I think I may have found a way to get myself out of this mess but I can't have you come charging in like Super Seal. I need you to let me handle this myself. That lady doctor out there she doesn't buy into your fearless Superman act so you need to stay put. Do you understand me, Steven?"

Danny looked at his partner expectantly as if he were going to give an answer. "No, of course you don't. But you need to stay out of this. I do not want you involved."

Hearing someone at the curtain, Danny turned to see Lauren.

"It's time to go." She said softly.

Danny glanced back at the sleeping giant and wet his lips as he prayed that his words got through. "I'm ready."


	13. Chapter 13

**Life with Lauren**

The first 24 hours with Lauren were all about continuing to earn Danny's trust with some subtle underhandedness in between. By law, she could only reasonably detain Danny for 96 hours so she would have to act quickly without him becoming any more the wiser. Luckily for her, given the fact that Danny had been placed in her custody she would control the antibiotics and pain medication he had been given at the hospital. At some point it would be easy enough to switch the medication for something that more suited her purposes. All she needed to do was to wait and play the part of the good guy.

As promised, Lauren had taken him to see Grace.

Like most people Lauren was taken back when they pulled up to the multimillion dollar mansion, "Your ex lives here?" In all of her research on Danny she had just assumed that Rachel was the run of the mill middle class ex-wife. The thought that she could have been something more had never crossed Lauren's mind.

"She traded up." Danny quipped as they got out of Lauren's Government issued car.

Rachel was already waiting for him on the porch with brows knitted and arms crossed over her chest. Steam was practically bellowing from her nose as she spoke in her flustered British accent. "Daniel, what the hell is going on? And don't you dare lie to me or so help me God …!"

Hands shoved in his pockets, Danny lowered his eyes to the concrete, recalling that day at the beach with Matty. Rachel was right. It was impossible for him to lie to her. "Things are little complicated right now. I just need for you trust me."

"Trust you?" Rachel's eyes flashed fire. She so angry she was practically spitting nails. "Danny, your face is all over the news! You've been accused of murder!"

Danny raised his blue irises to meet hers. "I didn't do it, Rach."

"I know that," Rachel's voice cracked. As a cop's wife something like this had been her worse nightmare. "But do you have any idea of what this is doing to Grace?" The little girl couldn't even go to school without becoming the victim of idle gossip.

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose. The last thing he wanted was for Grace to be hurt by something he didn't do. "Just let me talk to her."

Rachel opened her mouth with the intention of saying no but the hurt in Danny's eyes made her say otherwise. "Don't say anything that is going to make her more upset than she already is!"

Rachel disappeared inside the house and Grace suddenly appeared, launching herself at Danny. "Daddy, Daddy!"

"Hey Monkey!"

From the car, Lauren watched as Danny wrapped his arms around Grace's pint sized body. They were holding each other so tight that they nearly melted together. The thought of what she was about to do to the little girl's father almost made her feel guilty. But then again, her brother had four children that now had to live with the fact that their father died a murdering lunatic and though McGarrett's quest to clear Tom's name had helped to smooth things over, still the horror remained. The entire world still thought that her brother was some sort of a monster.

So, why shouldn't some ignorant detective like Danny Williams suffer the same fate?

When Danny returned to the car, she offered him a bottle of water and some pain medication.

"I'm good," Danny waved earning Lauren's insistence.

"If you don't take it now you're going to regret it."

"Yeah…okay," he answered taking the pills without any notion that they had been switched.

* * *

**2 days later…**

Nightfall came and Kono found herself standing at the window near Steve's bed. Though she had been released from the hospital, she refused to go home. Pensively she watched as the sun set and bright taillights started to glow on the cars below.

The vibration of footsteps coming into the room signaled for her to turn around. "Danny?"

"No, but I brought Malasadas," Chin smiled holding a white take out bag.

"See you were thinking about Danny too," Kono insisted snatching the bag from his hands.

"No, I thought you might be hungry." Her cousin returned. It had been three days since the shooting and the rookie had yet to eat a thing. Naturally, he was worried. It wasn't like his cousin to go without food.

Kono stuck her hand in the bag began to pick at the fried pastry. "I just wish he would call or something."

Chin chanced a glance at Steve noting he hadn't moved since the last time he had come to visit. "It's house arrest, not a free pass to do as he pleases but if it makes you feel any better I ran a background check on Lauren. We should have the results in a couple of hours."

"Good," Kono huffed shoving another bite of pastry into her mouth as the room filled with the shuffle of the bed sheets. Two sets of dark eyes watched in anticipation as the shuffle was followed by a shallow groan.

"He's waking up!" Kono squealed as Steve's eyes became small slits.

Giving him a minute, Chin reached over and the pressed the call button on the side of the bed prompting a nurse to appear almost immediately.

"Yes?" At Chin's prompting the nurse moved closer to her patient.

"Mr. McGarrett, do you know where you are?"

Steve blinked several times trying to clear the fog from his brain. The last thing he remembered was hanging on to Danny. "Wh-Where's my partner?" he croaked causing Chin and Kono to exchange glances.

"Danny's with Lauren," Kono relayed not knowing if her boss was really coherent. "She was able to pull some strings and have him placed in NCIS custody."

"Hesse," Steve managed with effort.

"Hesse is dead. For real this time," Chin said moving to the bed. "Max has already confirmed that he won't be coming back. You can rest easy."

Relieved Steve closed his eyes and sighed. This was best news he'd had in several days. Hesse was dead and Danny was out of Hawala. Aside from clearing Danny's name, he could rest easy for the moment or at least long enough to prevent any internal bleeding.

* * *

It was midnight and Danny found himself at NCIS, pouring over all of the evidence they had collected against him or at least it was the part of the evidence that Lauren wanted him to see. So far, he hadn't found anything that Steve had not already shared with him. To Danny, it seemed that Lauren was merely trying to abide his time by attempting to pacify him with the promise of going after Hoffman.

"Do you have access to phone records?" Danny asked knowing very well that they did.

Lauren nodded and started to peck away at her computer screen. "Are you thinking Hoffman or Bustamante?"

"Hoffman," Danny answered, standing over her shoulder as she tapped into the housing commissioner's public and personal phone records. Predictable, one particular number stood out. Hoffman had made several calls to a halfway house, run by an ex-con turned probation officer.

"Andrew Holliman," Lauren noted. "I'll send someone over to talk to him in the morning."

"Why not now?" Danny pressed. Though he was grateful for the partial freedom he was still a prisoner sleeping in a cell at night with navy personnel watching his every move. He couldn't go anywhere without Lauren or one of her associates.

"I have to get a warrant and it's a holiday weekend." Lauren answered knowing Danny would argue the point. Of course she could get a warrant but the fact was it didn't suit her purposes.

"Where I come from, all it takes a little more effort."

Lauren swiveled her chair and rose to her feet. "This is the Navy, Danny. We have rules to follow. Now you might be able to call up the Governor and get anything you want with the snap of your fingers but I can't."

Danny cocked his head, succinct. "Really? I thought you and the Governor were close."

"We are," Lauren tossed back. "But I still have to go through my boss and he doesn't like it when I wake him up at night unless it's a sure thing. Talking to someone about a few phone calls doesn't exactly scream the crime of the century."

"It just means my life!"

Lauren took a hold of his hands. "Trust me," she sighed with a sympathetic smile. "You are going to beat t his thing, but it's going to take some time. I got you out of prison didn't I?"

Danny nodded in the affirmative but he kept going back to what Kono had said about Lauren having the picture of he and Grace on her phone.

"Hey, do mind if I use your phone? I want to call the hospital and check on Steve and Kono."

Lauren made a face, releasing his hands. "My battery is dead but you can use one of the land lines."

"Right," Danny answered tightly as Lauren excused herself citing she needed a coffee run. Quickly, he made his call to Chin. Without hesitation he gave his native Hawaiian colleague the information on Hoffman and felt as instant sense of relief that Chin would now be following up.

"So how's McGarrett?"

"Things are looking better," Chin replied trying not to give Danny away.

"He's awake isn't he?"

"That would be correct."

"Listen to me, Chin. Whatever you do, do not, I repeat DO NOT tell him about Lauren bugging my house or about the picture she has on her phone. Got that?"

"Yeah..I don't know..." Chin returned, meeting Steve's eagle eye. He understood Danny's need to want to see that McGarrett recovered but on the other hand he also understood Steve's need for control

"Is that Danny?" Steve asked in raspy voice. "Give me the phone."

Damn. Danny didn't want to talk to Steve about his one man plight to clear his name without back-up. He would never live it down, "Ok, I'm hanging up now. Just follow-up on Hoffman!"

"He hung up," Chin said sheepishly as McGarrett pinned him with his gaze.

* * *

Danny had just ended the call when Lauren returned. "I hope you like it black, that's how we drink it in the Navy."

"Black is fine." Danny lied wondering why in the hell anyone would drink coffee that way. He remembered his father and his Grandfather trying to coax him into drinking the bitter swill, citing that taking your coffee black was a sign of becoming a real man. He liked his coffee with sugar and lots of it.

"Here," Lauren added handing him the cup as she calculated her next her move.

She waited until he had consumed a good amount of the coffee and then put her plan into action. "Hold still for a second. You have a fallen eyelash. Let me get it before it goes into your eye."

Leaning in she jabbed the corner of his right eye with her index finger and watched as his hand flew to his face in an effort to recoil.

His eye felt like it was on fire! Lauren had some sort of irritant on the tip of her finger that was now burning the hell out of his eye! Before he had time to react, she lunged forward jabbing his left eye. Now both eyes were infected.

"Holy Mother of God! What did you do?" Danny yelled, squinting. It hurt so much and to top things off he couldn't see. Blurry, warped, images of Lauren danced in front of him. He wanted to lash out at her but he couldn't see clear enough to do so.

"Just a little something I picked up from watching JAG." Lauren sneered, "Don't worry. It's just Pinesol. You'll be fine as soon as we rinse it out."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" The burning was unbearable forcing Danny to rub at his eyes.

"Psycho, in fact," Lauren replied. "I do believe that is what you called my brother."

Brother?

Lauren paused for dramatic effect. "You might remember the name, Tom Doherty."

"Doherty?" Danny froze, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. "You've got to be kidding me."

"It's no joke," knowing he couldn't see, Lauren took her best shot and nailed him in the throat watching as he curled in on himself, gasping. "Tom was a victim just like you." She added predicting he wouldn't remain on his feet for long. The coffee was tainted with a concoction of her own creation. In just a few minutes he'd be out cold on the floor and when he woke up he would know everything that her brother had gone through.

"Tom was a psycho!" He wheezed, trying to catch his breath. His actions becoming uncoordinated, Danny groped for the coffee cup and flung the remaining contents into her Lauren's face. It wasn't hot enough to scald her, but he hoped it would be enough to catch her off guard.

"Ah!"

Stumbling, Danny plowed into her with the force of a linebacker knocking her across the desk. Awkwardly, he started for the general direction of the door, tripping as he went along. He was almost to the corridor when Harris appeared in front of him.

"HARRIS! STOP HIM!" Lauren shouted, drawing her weapon. "HE'S TRYING TO ESCAPE!"

Breathing hard, Danny held out a hand, trying to appeal to the taller man. "Harris, your partner is crazy! She-She…blinded me. She's related to that psycho SEAL that took over the Palace!" The room was spinning and Danny found himself fading.

"Is that true?" Harris looked beyond the sinking detective to his partner. Normally, when people tried to escape they weren't drugged half-way out of their mind. Danny Williams had been perfectly healthy when he arrived at NCIS, but now he had the appearance of a drug addict.

Keeping her weapon trained, Lauren shook her head. "No, he's the crazy one! He killed Petty Officer Yamamuri and he's about to kill you."

Before Harris could react, Lauren fired hitting him dead center in the chest.

**A/N: **_The JAG reference is from the episode Silent Service. I tried really hard not to make this a cliffy...I really did. _


	14. Chapter 14

THE RETURN OF THE GOVERNOR

The sound of the Governor's heels clicking on the floor was heard long before she entered Steve's room. "Someone tell me what in the hell is going on!" she bellowed in exasperation, "I've been back on the Island for less than 30 minutes and already the Warden from Hawala is calling to tell me that YOU and DANNY are responsible for the death of Victor Hesse and 3 GAURDS!"

"Hesse was trying to kill us!" Steve groused, "But if you would have returned any of my phone calls you would understand why we were at Hawala to begin with!"

The Governor pinched the bridge of her nose before brushing a fallen hair back into place. "I know why you were calling and I'm sorry I wasn't here." She paused for a moment, sinking into the bedside chair. "You know that if I would have been here I would have never allowed for things to escalate the way they did."

Her staff had informed of Danny's arrest the minute she arrived back on American soil.

"I've spoken to Deputy Governor Bustamante and made it known that I am very displeased with his actions."

Steve just looked at her. "Do you know that the Deputy Governor and Housing Commissioner, Hoffman are related?"

"Yes, in fact I attended Hoffman's wedding."

Steve nodded in a condescending manner. "Are you also aware that Bruce Hoffman is the reason that Danny's ex-wife and daughter were carjacked at gunpoint?"

The Governor's eyes grew wide. "My God, No! Are they all right?"

"They're fine, but Danny's been building a case with the DA to press charges against Hoffman and now suddenly, Danny gets accused of murder and the Deputy Governor is the one expediting it?"

"I see what you are saying," the Governor returned making a mental note to investigate the Deputy Governor's actions to the point of resignation. "But please understand when I ask you this. Is there any way that Danny could have done this?"

The look in Steve's eyes told her she had crossed a line with him."Come on Governor!"

"Just try to understand my position, that's all I'm asking," She apologized before grilling Steve for facts about the case.

Steve quickly relayed everything that he had gathered over the last couple days including the fact that Danny was now in Lauren's custody and that she had bugged his house.

He felt pit growing in his stomach as the Governor averted her eyes. He sensed there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Governor?"

The Governor bit her lip, feeling her own stomach start to flip-flop. "All right this might be nothing but there is something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Danny maybe in more trouble than we think," she swallowed. "Nine months ago, the Sec Nav was scheduled to be in Hawaii and Lauren came to me with a crazy story about how the Navy had destroyed her brother. She wanted me to press the Sec Nav for an investigation. At the time, I couldn't see where she had enough evidence, so I just brushed her off."

"Ok…" Steve nodded.

"Steve, Lauren's brother is Tom Doherty. That's why I chose her when he took Danny Hostage."

Steve wanted to retort but he didn't. Given the fact that the Governor had allowed him to be in charge of his father's murder investigation he could hardly her blame her for letting Lauren in on Doherty's case.

"Steve, I'm sorry. I had no idea." She said softly as he tossed back the covers. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to put an end to this, even if it kills me."

The Governor looked at him incredulously as he walked over to the closet and once again retrieved his personal items.

Casey Blanchard was going to kill him, if his stomach wound and broken collarbone didn't do the job first. Being sedated, had significantly increased his chances, though he doubted that it would mean much in the long run. Somehow he was just bound to tear open those staples again.

* * *

Ex NCIS Agent and resident low life, Kevin Mercer stood looking at the two bodies lying on the ground. "How did you manage this?" he asked shooting Lauren his best look. A dead agent and an unconscious cop were not an easy feat when you were only 5 feet tall and weighed 100 lbs.

"Never mind," Lauren hissed working the ankle on tracer on Danny's leg. "Just help me move Harris into the storage closet."

"You've got to be kidding me? You're going to stick a dead guy in the closet?" Mercer stood, mouth open as Lauren transferred the ankle tracer from Danny to Harris. "What do you want the cops to find him?"

In his experience, most people tried to get rid of the body, not leave it someplace where it was bound to be found with a big red beeping flag attached. When removed the tracer would automatically send a signal to Chin-Ho Kelly's (and Harris but what good would that do?) phone.

"Yes…when the cops and Five-0 arrive they will find Harris and my gun with Williams finger prints all over it." Before leaving, Lauren would make certain that she wiped the gun clean of her own prints before putting it in Danny's hand.

Mercer raised his hands, making quotation marks with his fingers, "But the guy is already going down for _the murder_ of that Navy chick."

"That's the irony of it all." Lauren laughed. "The cops are going to find out that Danny boy was actually innocent of that and then tragically snapped under the pressure, killing Harris and taking me hostage."

"Damn you're good," Mercer muttered. Her plot was twisted to say the least but from his perspective it looked like Lauren had thought of everything.

"Now, I need a favor," Lauren added. "Before we leave, I want you to punch me in the face and rip the front of my uniform. It has to look like I struggled with Williams when the cops find us."

Mercer stared at her in disbelief. He understood the later part but the rest had him baffled. Why not cuff Williams and make it look like she got the upper hand. "Did you say leave?"

"That's why I called you," Lauren sneered. "You are going to help me load Williams into the car and then drive us out to the jungle."

The wheels of Mercer's mind turned slowly as he came to a realization. She didn't want the cop arrested for the murder of Harris. She wanted him dead. A manhunt through the jungle with Lauren playing the part of the victim would lead someone shooting Williams.

* * *

Steve was just getting into a taxi when Chin called his cell to say that he had been alerted that the Danny's ankle tracer had been removed. His intention had been to go to the office, but now he found himself on the way to NCIS.

"It gets worse," Chin continued. "HPD just called. They said they received a frantic 911 call from Lauren Sanders, claiming that Danny killed her partner and has taken her hostage."

Jaw clenched Steve pulled the phone away from his face fending off a string of curses. When he caught up with Lauren he was going to strangler her and then some. "Did she give any indication of where they were going?"

"Does this sound familiar? She said she was in the trunk of her car but that she managed to kicked out one of the taillights and told the operator that she thought they were heading east on the Kapoua Highway."

"She's imitating the Yakuza's abduction of Mary!" The SEAL breathed, wondering exactly how much of their lives Lauren had managed to invade. "That means they're heading into the jungle. We have to get there before HPD or Danny is as good as dead."


	15. Chapter 15

Morning broke as Danny opened his eyes to cloudy vision and a mouth full of dirt. Fuzzy images danced in front of his face as he tried to make sense of the blurry shapes. He had hoped his vision would have cleared by now but quickly came to the conclusion that it wasn't going to; at least not without medical treatment.

"Damn," he breathed spitting as he tried to push to his feet only to realize that his head was swimming in vertigo. Whatever Lauren had given him was sure doing a number on his system. Everything hurt including his tongue. But then again that could be due to the fact that he had just swallowed a small rock.

Itched, his skin itched because he was lying in the wet grass. Correction: wet, tall, grass maybe 3 or 4 feet high? Pushing to his hands and knees he stayed in that position trying to ward off the feeling of nausea that was forming deep within his gut. "Easy…just take it easy…"

Up went the left knee followed by the right until he was standing. Ok this isn't so bad except for the fact that he couldn't see anything. He closed his eyes for a moment and mentally challenged himself to focus on outlines and colors.

There was obviously brown he concluded judging by the taste in his mouth. Then there was green he thought scratching his right forearm. As a kid, grass had always irritated his skin and today was no exception.

From what he could tell there were also trees and vines. That was unless he was hallucinating. If only the fog would in his brain would dissipate then he might be able to handle this lose of sight. But as things stood the New Jersey detective was terrified.

A human form appeared. To the best of Danny's calculations it was male and holding a gun.

Mercer laughed as he fired a stray bullet in Danny's general direction causing the drugged and blind detective to dive out of the way. He was certain that his gun shot would alert the HPD and whoever else might be looking for Williams to the right area.

Satisfied, Mercer counted to one hundred and slowly started to give chase. Again, his plan wasn't to stick around long it was just to make sure that the cops knew where to find Williams and Lauren.

Danny hit the ground hard forcing an involuntary groan before he started to belly crawl across the grass. It was then he noticed something heavy hanging from the back of his Dockers. It was gun: Lauren's gun to be exact. Still on his stomach, Danny reached behind him and pulled the gun from his waistband (hence, his fingerprints were now on the gun that Lauren had used to kill Harris). Another shot echoed from somewhere behind him and he sprang to his feet.

Perspiration fell from his brow like raindrops as his brain engaged him to return fire. But what good would it do? He couldn't see. The target would have to be standing directly in front of him to even have a snow ball's chance.

Out of habit the gun he was holding went off with the bullet planting itself in a tree not five feet from him. Well, that worked out well. Pushing the weapon back into his waistband, Danny did the only thing he could. He kept moving.

* * *

Chin's Chevy crossover came to a halt in front of barrier of squad cars, somewhere from HPD, others were unmarked from NCIS. "We're too late." he told his boss who promptly smashed his good fist into the dash.

"You think they already found Danny?" Kono asked from her position in the backseat.

"No," Steve answered knowing that if they had found Danny Lauren would be standing there gloating.

Exiting the vehicle the threesome started toward the uniformed crew of officers only to be met by Sgt. Duke Lukela, I'm sorry Steve. You know we don't want to be here. At one time Danny was a good man."

Steve squeezed the older man's shoulder. "It's ok, but for the record, Danny's still a good man."

Duke nodded in return.

"What do you have so far?" Chin asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shots fired, just east from here."

"Has there been any been any sign of Lauren?" Kono added.

"No," Duke answered. "The team found her car a couple of miles up the road from here, empty. We assume that she's with Williams."

Steve shook his head, gazing past the mob. His gut told him, that like the posse in front of him, she was tracking Danny. "No she isn't."

Steve shifted his gaze to Kono. "Stay here with the lead brass and keep us posted of any new developments. Chin, you're coming with me."

As the rest of the mob started to head into the jungle, Steve and Chin walked back to the crossover and retrieved their tactical vests.

Steve hissed as Chin assisted him in slipping the vest around his sling. "What's your plan?" Chin asked noting the look of discomfort on his ex-partner's son's face.

"You mean other than getting Danny out alive and putting a bullet in Lauren's head?" He paused for a moment. "There is no way Danny would ever come out here with Lauren willingly unless he was unconscious or injured so we're going to have to move quickly."

"You think she could have drugged him?"

Steve nodded in the affirmative. "But something's not right here, Chin. Danny never had any contact with Doherty until the day Tom showed up in his office."

"So, what are you saying?"

"Lauren is really after me." He had been Tom Doherty's Commanding Officer so it stood to reason that Lauren should rightfully blame him for her brother's demise, not Danny. Like most evil villains it was more fun to watch your enemy suffer than to actually kill him.

"If you're right then she's just using Danny as bait," Chin said as he took an assault rifle out of the trunk.

"Which makes her all the more dangerous," Steve deadpanned.

* * *

Danny's uncoordinated movements and lack of sight made it hard for him to move without stumbling. He fell several times before he realized that the gun fire had stopped. Not letting his guard down, he continued to move until he came into close contact with a female form…Lauren. Even with less than perfect vision he knew it was her.

She had bruises on her face and arms and her blouse was ripped. Mercer had fixed her up just right.

His stomach flip-flopping and heart pounding, Danny reached for the gun. "Don't move!" he ordered training the weapon on her as best her could.

Lauren turned around slowly."You're really going to shoot me with my own gun?" she sneered, enjoying the look on the detective's face. "That's right, the gun that killed Harris."

Anxiety ripped through Danny like a tidal wave. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!"

"Other than the fact that you'll never hit me?" Lauren noted that his aim was veering to the left and started to advance forward. "Think about, DAN-NO, even if you could hit me it would just put the nail in your own coffin! What with you, killing Harris and then taking me hostage, locking me in the trunk?"

Danny jerked his arm to the right, not realizing that he was falling right in her trap. "You really think that anyone will believe that a blind guy drove you all the way out here?"

"It's easy enough to explain," Lauren scoffed. "You were dragging me through the jungle when you decided to stop and splash water on your face. The ponds here are filled with micro bacteria. You blinded yourself and I used that as my cue to try and escape. We struggled until you were shot and killed by a member of the HPD. "

"Keep dreaming, Skank!"

"Skank?" Lauren laughed, "I'm not the one who woke up in a hotel room after spending the night with a hooker!"

Unable to keep the anger that was boiling inside of him at bay, Danny started to tremble. Her blurry form was right in front of him. It would be so easy to…

"I'm willing to bet if we dig deep enough we'll find out that the hooker was a friend of yours, sluts tend to bond with one another."

"Please," Lauren snorted, "she was just a lowly 3rd class petty officer."

"Maybe, she was looking to make rank." Danny returned as Lauren stepped into his direct line of fire. "You promise her brownie points for setting up the cop who was responsible for killing your brother?"

"That would be true, if you were the cop responsible for killing my brother but you aren't. We both know that McGarrett is the one who pulled the trigger," Lauren replied as the brush behind them began to rustle with activity.

"Oh, of course how could I forget?" Danny snarked. "So let me guess, you just set me up to because it's actually more fun to ruin my life than his?"

"Hurt you, hurt him," Lauren averted her eyes to see the tall grass behind her swaying. "Looks like its Showtime!"

Placing her hands on either side of her face, Lauren began to yell, "Help! Somebody HELP ME! HE HAS A GUN!"

Certain he wouldn't be able to hit her Lauren lunged forward knocking the detective off balance. The gun sailed out of Danny's hand as the two tumbled, landing just a few feet from where the detective landed.

Lauren was lying prone on his chest, her hands instantly pummeling his face and neck. For a little woman, Lauren packed a hell of a punch. Groping for the bleary gun, Danny's fingers stretched until his hand was taut. The gun lay just out his reach. Using his weight, he managed to flip Lauren onto her back.

"GET OFF ME!" Lauren groaned as he pinned her by the wrists.

"You were the one who tried to jump me, skank!" Danny retorted as Lauren dug her fingers into the dirt.

ARGH! Lauren growled bringing her knee to his groin.

Automatically, Danny fell to the side, allowing her access to the gun. Springing to her feet, Lauren scooped up the weapon and committed to firing. She was just about to pull the trigger when a bullet screamed from out of the brush, hitting her in the right hand.

Lauren let out an anguished yelp as McGarrett and Chin appeared weapons in the hand. Chin surged forward training his rifle on the injured Navy Chief.

"He killed Harris!" Lauren cried curling into herself. "He shot him right in front of me!"

"Not according to Harris," Steve returned enjoying the look on her face.

Harris was alive?

"You made a mistake when you transferred the ankle tracer. The paramedics got to him just in time. He gave the police a statement about 20 minutes ago." Holstering his weapon, Steve chanced a glance at his partner. Danny was on the ground, his eyes tightly shut with his knees drawn up. "You okay, Danno?"

"I can't see," Danny groaned still trying to recover from Lauren's last blow.

Eyes blazing, Steve pulled Lauren roughly to her feet. "His sight better return quickly."

"Or what? Lauren challenged, "You'll kill me like you killed my brother?"

Increasing the pressure on her bicep, Steve jerked her forward. "Before he met Johnson, Tom was an honorable man! He didn't deserve to die the way he did, but you… You deserve everything that's coming to you!"

"Unlike your partner, I'm not afraid."

Releasing her arm, Steve latched onto her injured hand and twisted it behind her back, prompting an agonizing scream, "Come again?" he hissed, still holding onto her injured hand as her body withered to the ground in pain.

"He's a coward!" Lauren panted, trying to bit through the pain. "The boys in prison knew it and my brother knew it!"

"Watch your mouth!" Steve snarled increasing the pressure on her hand.

"Hey, Super Seal, why don't you lay off a bit. Lauren's had it pretty rough these days." Danny mocked in his best tone. "What with setting me up and nearly killing Harris. She's probably looking at what? 20-30 years? Maybe life if Harris dies?"

Averting his eyes, Steve watched as Danny stood on shaky legs.

"I was just defending your honor."

Danny pressed his fingertips inward, touching his chest. "You know I'm touched, but I'd really like to be able to see it when Glenn Close over here goes down."

"Fine, we'll follow procedure just this once," Steve tossed out, the grin building on face.

"You know you want to say it." Danny could hear it in Steve's tone.

"You're right," the SEAL grinned, with the iconic line spilling from his lips. "Book her, Danno."

"I wish I could," Danny started toward the woman who had caused him so much torment. He would have to wait until everything blew over before he was actually reinstated but the idea of slapping cuffs on Lauren was almost more than he could resist.

**A/N**: You all need to let me know what to do about Danny's sight. Any and all suggestions are welcome.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: I know it's been over a year since I've updated this one but I thought another chapter was in order. So, I'm just tidying up a few loose ends. I also hope to finish Partner Down in the next couple of weeks. Thanks to all who supported this story. You all are the best!

* * *

**Conclusion **

Eyes bandaged, Danny rested his head against the pillow and sighed. It was good to finally be at peace. Over the course of the last 96 hours, he had endured more than most cops ever experience in a lifetime. He had been drugged, beaten, imprisoned, electrocuted and temporarily blinded. If this didn't qualify him to be in the same category as the Super SEAL then nothing would.

At least there was one bright spot, psychotic Lauren was out of their lives. The thought that she had orchestrated everything just to get back at Steve still perplexed him. One thing was certain she and her brother were definitely cut from the same mold.

Disturbing . Definitely disturbing. But then life in Hawaii was disturbing. Whoever called it paradise had obviously never crossed paths with Steve McGarrett. Once again this was all Steve's fault. Everything that had happened to him could somehow be connected back to Steve.

Speaking of his partner, Danny had yet to hear from Super SEAL since he'd been brought in. Kono and Chin had stopped by a couple of times. Even that new CIA agent, Jenna had popped in to give him an update on Hoffman and Bustamante.

Steve was probably just taking some much needed R & R Danny thought. The man did the leave the hospital with an abdominal wound and a broken clavicle to save his ass.

Allowing much needed sleep to claim him, Danny slept solidly for 13 hours until the sound of Grace's voice pulled him back to reality.

"Danno?" she asked quietly.

Startled, Danny unconsciously jumped.

"We didn't mean to scare you," Rachel's hand fell into his hair.

"You didn't." he said enjoying the feel of her skin as she caressed his cheek. He wouldn't tell her now, but one day he would let her know that she and Grace were the reason that he'd been able to survive the horrors of Hawala.

"Can you see yet, Danno?" Grace asked as Danny invited her up onto the bed.

"Yes. The doctor said my eyes just need to rest." The truth was he really didn't know after the medical team had flushed his eyes they had been covered with pads and gauze so for the moment he would just have to wait.

"I saw you and Uncle Steve on the news again," Grace added.

"You did?" Danny turned his head in Rachel's direction.

"Don't worry. It was all positive. The media actually hailed you as a hero."

"Did you have any doubts?"

"Not a one," Rachel smiled planting a kiss on his cheek. "C'mon, Grace we've got to get you to your tennis lesson."

"Tennis," Danny grunted as she pecked the other cheek.

"We'll be back later."

"Bye, Danno!"

"Bye, Monkey."

A few moments later, Danny heard the whoosh of the door followed by the sound of Steve's military issued boots.

"It's about time."

"What? I've been getting the house ready for your homecoming. " Steve crossed over to the bed and dropped a white take out bag filled with Malasada in Danny's lap.

Danny's hand groped awkwardly around the bag until he found his way to the tasty treat and took a healthy bite. "My homecoming?" he said with his mouth full.

"Yeah, I thought that since you can't see you might want a comfortable place to stay until you recover."

Danny swallowed and wiped his mouth with his hand. "As opposed to what? My dump?"

"Your words not mine," Steve shrugged, picking up a napkin and wiping a dab of chocolate from Danny's chin. "But since you mentioned it Lauren and her hired goons trashed it when they grabbed me. We've haven't had a chance to clean it up yet."

"Wonderful," Danny groaned as Kono entered the room dressed in jeans and a purple tank top.

"Kono," Danny greeted wishing he could see the perplexed look on the rookie's face.

Kono glanced at Steve for a moment. "How did you know it was me?"

It's your lotion. It has a flowery smell. " Danny explained.

"Well, I guess what they say is true. When you lose one of the five the senses the others compensate."

Steve nodded glancing at the rookie. "So, what did you find out about Harris?"

"He's going to make a full recovery," she returned. "The Assistant DA and NCIS have already taken his statement. His testimony should be enough to put Lauren away for a long time."

"That's the best news I've had all day." Danny said unable to see his partner's infectious grin.

"I thought staying with me was the best news you'd had all day?"

"Quite the contrary, staying with you will probably get me killed."

Steve's eyes knitted. "How do you figure that?"

Danny 's lower lip stuck out for a moment. "Well, given the fact that when your crazy ex-SEAL buddy Doherty didn't succeed in killing me, his psycho sister picked up where he left off, I'd say my odds of not surviving one night at Casa McGarrett are pretty good. By the way, it's your fault I can't see you, know."

"My Fault?" Steve's voice rose an octave. "How is that my fault?"

"Because my friend, ever since we became partners my odds of becoming maimed and getting killed have increased significantly. "

"Really?"

Danny extended his right arm. "It's a fact, just ask Kono."

"She left the room, "Steve held his index finger to his lips silencing any remark that Kono might have wanted to make.

"Don't even try that." Danny countered as Kono started to giggle.

* * *

**One Week Later…**

Arms crossed over his chest, Steve waited anxiously as Dr. Blanchard removed the bandages from Danny's eyes. It had now been 9 days since Lauren had left his partner with nothing but blurry images and although Dr. Blanchard had assured him that Danny's distorted vision was just temporary Steve could help but wonder about the worse.

"All right Danny, I'm going to dim the lights and then I want you to open your eyes." Casey said softly.

Danny did as he was told as Casey lowered the lights and then slowly brought the room back to it's usual brightness.

"How's that?"

Danny blinked several times, giving his eyes a moment to adjust as he focused on Steve. "It's good. It's really good."

"Great," Casey smiled. "You'll need to wear sunglasses with UV protection when you're outside but other than that everything should be as good as new.

"Thank you, Doctor," Steve waited until Casey had left and clapped Danny on the back. "What do you say, I buy you a beer?"

"You have your wallet?" Danny asked skeptical as he hopped off the exam table and started for the door.

"Maybe not, but I'll let you drive." Steve dug down into his pocket and tossed Danny the keys to the Camaro.

"You'll let me drive my own car? How big of you."

I just thought after everything you've been through you might enjoy the freedom of the road for a bit. Maybe we could take a drive out to Hawala and you can say hi to some of your buddies."

"Funny," Danny grunted as they reached the street side where the silver Chevy was parked at the curb.

Steve slid into the passenger side and waited patiently as his partner started the engine and flipped down the visor, hoping to see his prized photo of Grace. In Grace's spot, Steve had replaced the picture with a picture of Danny sporting Hawala's signature orange jumpsuit.

"Now that is something I never want to see again," Danny yanked the photo from the visor, tossing it out the window. He then held out his hand.

Grinning, Steve pulled the picture of Grace from his pocket and watched as Danny secured it back into its proper place before pulling away from the curb.

"Me neither, partner, me neither."

_FIN!_


End file.
